It's His Turn
by apol
Summary: AU. Syaoran Li is one of the most wanted bachelors in Hong Kong. Girls kept on swarming around him. The tables have turned when he met Sakura. Will he be acting like one of his fans around her? Please read and review! *COMPLETE*
1. Meeting His First Love

Wheeee!! I'm back with another fic of CCS! Thank you to those who read and reviewed my fic. I hope that you guys will enjoy this new one. I would also like to apologize if they are OOC.

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

Hong Kong

Syaoran Li sighed as he slouched at his mansion's soft and comfortable sofa. He was so tired due to the events earlier that day. He has decided to go to a shopping mall to buy a gift for one of his sisters who will be celebrating her birthday the following week. Unfortunately, most of his time was spent from running. Running from the screaming obsessed girls who was trying to chase him around. 

He looked at the package in his hand. Well, at least he bought one and he came out of the shopping mall alive. He shaked his head wondering why girls would act that way around him. He cringed when he remembered a big poster of hanging on the front door of one of the shops there.

"Are you alright son?"

His eyes widened and stood up straight. "Yes mom!"

Yelan giggled at her son's reaction. She noticed a medium-sized plastic bag beside him. She smiled apologetically at him. Knowing her son is one of the most wanted bachelors in Hong Kong. Sometimes, his face would appear in magazines due also to the great influence the Li has. She walked towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Darling, you should be relaxed in front of me. Anyway, it seems that you have been harassed at mall again, hm?"

He relaxed and sat down again. "I sometimes don't understand them mom. Why would they want me that bad? I'm still human."

"You really don't have any idea." Yelan sighed as she sat down beside him. Syaoran never had any interest in any women for he finds them annoying but it doesn't mean that he's gay. "Child, I do have a solution for that." 

The 17 years old young man looked at his mother. "What is it?"

She held up two tickets. "How about being a transfer student at Japan High School? I've done some arrangements already and your University allowed you to go for a year."

"That is so great!" He embraced his mother the pulled back. "Just for a year? Why do you have two tickets?"

"Well, if you enjoy there you can stay. The other one is for Wei." 

He embraced her once again. "You're the greatest. When do I leave?"

"Tonight. Go pack, you still have few more hours." Yelan said breaking the embrace.

Syaoran quickly stood up and ran. He then ran back to his mother. "Mom, give this Feimei. Tell her I'm sorry if I won't be at her birthday." He ran back to his room.

Yelan smiled for such a long time, she made Syaoran smile again.

After 2 days...

Japan

Sakura covered her head with one of her pillows when her alarm clock rang. Her bedroom door opened and noisy footsteps were heard approaching her bed. She cringed, knowing who it is and she sat up suddenly.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Touya was about to dump one litter of cold water at her but he stopped. "Humph! How many more years do I have to do this?" He mumbled as he went out of her room.

Sakura sighed. Even though she is already on her senior year in high school, she always wakes up late. She stood up lazily towards her bathroom.

"Sakura, glad to see you early at this start of the school year." Tomoyo smiled to her as Sakura sat beside her.

Chiharu turned around. "Maybe she's starting a new life."

"Maybe." Sakura placed her bag on the floor and gazed at the window, observing the students hurrying to get inside the school.

"Good morning class!"

At that moment, Rika's eyes turned into hearts. "Good moring sensei Terada!"

Mr. Terada smiled at her which made her melt. "At least somebody is awake. Anyway, we have a transfer student from Hong Kong. Some of you may recognize him."

The classroom door opened and a young man entered. The girls almost couldn't breathe at the sight of him. He was handsome beyond their imagination. His amber eyes scanned the room and stopped at the auburn haired girl who was looking outside the window.

"Well, care to introduce yourself." Mr. Terada broke his trance.

"My name is Li Syaoran. " He said still looking at the girl who seems to be not paying attention at him.

Mr. Terada patted his shoulder. "You can sit behind Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto, Sakura please raise your hand."

Sakura blinked when she heard her name. She turned to Tomoyo. Tomoyo gestured to raise her hand. Sakura raised her hand confusingly and faced Mr. Terada.

Syaoran was seduced at the moment he saw her emerald eyes. For him, those are the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. He felt a small push on his back and walked slowly towards his designated desk.

Sakura placed her hand down and gave Syaoran a friendly smile as he passed by. Unknowingly, it was more than a friendly smile for him.

As he sat down, Syaoran couldn't help but stare at her beautiful hair. He imagined running his hand on it. Throughout the day, he was mesmerized at the beauty in front of him.

For the first time, Syaoran Li is in love.

How do you like it guys? Please read and review. Thanks!


	2. Meeting Her Fan

Thank you very much to the wonderful people who reviewed the 1st chapter ^_^

I forgot to mention that in this fic, there would be no magic. The characters may be OOC to you but that's what I want.

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

The bell made a wonderful sound to the student's ears. It means that their classes is finished for that day. As soon as the teacher left the room, students quickly stood up gathered their things and made a mad dash outside their classrooms.

Except for Sakura. She stood up and faced the new student behind her. Syaoran nervously packed his things, knowing that a beautiful girl is looking at him. He stood up slowly and faced her. He immediately admired her beauty, it is untouched by make-up. She only wore only a lipgloss that made her lips look so kissable.

Her hand extended for a handshake. "Hi, I'm..."

"Kinomoto, Sakura. I'm Li Syaoran." He gingerly took her small delicate hand into his. He blushed a little as soon as their skin touched. Her soft hand drove him crazy though he did not show any signs of it and he did not want to let it go. Sakura just talked unaware that the young man in front of her could not process the words she spoke.

Tomoyo smiled as she saw Syaoran's hand still holding Sakura's hand as if it was his only life support. The other girls in the school would be burning with jealousy if they see this. 

"Li-san, do you want me and Tomoyo to tour you around the school?" Sakura asked. He did not reply, Sakura waved her hand in front of his face as he continued to stare at her.

Syaoran blinked. "Uh...were you asking something?"

Sakura giggled. "Li-san, I said that would you like me and Tomoyo to tour you around the school?"

"Oh...please call me by my first name, Kinomoto-san. Could we do that tomorrow. I haven't finished unpacking yet." 

She gave him a sweet smile. "Of course, Syoaran. You have to call me by my first name too."

Syaoran smiled. His name sounded sweet when she said it and he wanted to hear that more.

Tomoyo cleared her throat. This made Syaoran drop Sakura's hand and blushed.

"This is my bestfriend. Daidouji (Is the spelling correct? If not, please write it in your reviews. Thanks.), Tomoyo." Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you Li-kun." Tomoyo smiled.

"Same here." Syaoran gave a small nod towards her. "Well, ladies I have to go home now. See you tomorrow." He picked up his bag and left the room.

'Love is in the air!' Tomoyo thought.

Syaoran dropped his bag on the floor and fell on his bed. He thought of the day's events and sighed blissfully when he remembered Sakura. He could feel his heart beating so fast and he placed his hand over it. 'Darn, am I acting like the girls chasing me around in Hong Kong?' A small scene appeared in his mind wherein he's giggling and shouting kawaii while following Sakura on the school's hallway. (bwahahahahah!!) Syaoran scowled at that thought.

A small frown appeared on his face. It seems that even here in Japan he has fan clubs though they were less persistent that the ones in Hong Kong. When he was walking on his way out of the school ground, he could feel the stares he was getting. He could even hear some sighs, giggling and squealing.

He turned around and grabbed a pillow, hugging it closely as he closed his eyes and remembered his goddess again. 'I've set my eyes only on one girl.' He thought as he drifted slowly to sleep.

The next day, the students babbled noisily as they continued their stories about what happened to them during summer. Syaoran paid no attention to them, he just read his Science book and sneaked some glances towards the door. 

The door opened and revealed the person he was looking for. Her layered hair is tied into a ponytail. She continued her way towards the table while greeting some of the students. When she reached her table, she placed her bag on the floor and turned to him. "Good morning, Syaoran." She greeted with a smile.

It was perfect way to make his day good. "Good morning, Sakura." Returning the smile. He closed his book and watched her as she sat down when the teacher came in. He noticed a small mole on her neck below her hairline. 'I'd love to kiss that cute mole.'

"Good morning class!" Mr. Terada greeted his students and they greeted him back unlike yesterday. "As early as now, I will be telling you what project I will be giving you." He earned a groan from the student but it only made him smile. "You will have a partner and whoever passes it early will have additional points. In my hands, are the list of whom I partnered you with." He started dictating until there are only four students left. "Tomoyo-san, you are with Rika-san and Sakura-san, you will be with Li-san."

This made some of the girls in the room pout and glare at Sakura.

Syaoran's heart was beating so fast with excitement and he tried to remain clam in the inside. He will finally have the chance to be with her. He thought of being with Sakura alone. A part of him was excited and another part was nervous.

"Since you guys are already graduating, I think it would be better if you guys learn more about your school. You will have to research about the history and profile of this school. Then write about what can you say about this school, the teachers and your classmates individually. Write your conclusion and recommendation after." Mr. Terada continued. "I guess that is an easy project. Anyway let's start our class."

Time have passed and the lunch bell rang. Tomoyo and Rika approached Sakura. "Would it be alright if we won't join you just today for lunch? We wanted to go to the library for the project." Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded. "That's alright."

"It will be a good opportunity to spend time with your partner, eh?" Rika winked. This made Tomoyo giggle and pulled Rika out of the classroom.

"Hoeee!" Sakura blushed and slowly turned around. She noticed that Syaoran was the only one left in the classroom. "Syaoran, do you want to have lunch with me so we could discuss our project."

He was actually more than willing. "Of course."

Sakura grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll show you our favorite eating place."

Eheheheh!! I hope you liked this chapter!

Syaoran: I''m such a slow poke in this story! 

Heero: Why did you stop making stories about me!

Anyway, to my beloved readers, please review. ^_^


	3. Enter The Dragon

You guys really make me happy and because of that, it inspires me to write. To those who have reviewed, I may not write your names here one by one, thank you very much from the bottom of my heart! ^_^

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

Sakura lead Syaoran into a small clearing under a large tree, where they can oversee some of the tables outside the school. While other students eat on the tables, Sakura and her friends prefers to eat there.

"If you feel uncomfortable, you can just eat there." Sakura said pointing at the tables while sitting down.

Syaoran sat down beside her. "No, I'm fine. Besides, I prefer sitting with you."

Sakura blushed. "Oh, ok." 

Both of them ate in a comfortable silence. Though Syaoran kept glancing to his side to watch Sakura as she ate her lunch. A shadow appeared, covering Syaoran. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes dropped on her knees in front of him. 

"Hi, my name is Sylvia. What's yours?" She smiled sweetly at him. At this, Sakura felt uncomfortable so she moved a little away from Syaoran.

Syaoran was annoyed because his precious time was disturbed. "Li." He grunted and placed the half-eaten burger on the brown paper bag.

Sylvia pouted. "Awww...don't cha have first name?"

"Just Li for you." He felt Sakura move a little again away from him. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her back to him. "If you don't mind, we're eating." Syaoran snapped.

Sylvia looked at Sakura and raised one of her eyebrows. "Humph." She stood up quickly and left.

Sakura who was looking at the grass, lost her appetite. She covered her lunch and placed it back on her bag.

Syaoran noticed that she was a little stressed. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong? Did I do something that you don't like."

"Well, it's just that..." She looked at him and offered a small uneasy smile. "I'm afraid that Sylvia might get mad at me because she thinks that I don't want you to talk to her. I cannot fight her in case she does something that would humiliate me. My family is not rich as hers, I'm not..."

He traced a flower that he picked while she was speaking on her jawline. "You know what, I promise that I'll protect you. No matter what happens they will not tear me away from you." Syaoran helped her stand up and he grabbed her bag. "Come on, let's go to our classroom." Syaoran glared at Sylvia who was chatting aimlessly at one of the tables. 'Anyone who hurts her will be harmed.'

The classes have started once again. Syaoran looked over where the popular people are sitting. He was disgusted at the sight, they were an eye sore and yet they are the ones who pioneered the fan club for him. They were the reason why he became popular too even he was only at the school for two days. He cursed them mentally. All he wanted was a normal life in Japan and they are perfectly ruining it.

He sighed at the angel before him. He was glad that the met her, probably the best thing that happened to him in Japan. If not for her, he would have left. 'Is this obsession or love?' He looked down at his paper only to see one full page of her name on it. 'Soon enough, I'll be placing posters of her in my bedroom.' He smiled at that thought. 'But it will be much better if I just don't love her from afar.' 

Sakura was walking home when she passed by her favorite magazine store. She went in and looked for any interesting topic on the covers. Her eyes suddenly widened as she looked at the cover magazine of Popular and there was a half-body glossy picture of Syaoran. 'Oh my God!' She covered her mouth to prevent herself from shouting and blushed furiously when she remembered the day's events.

A hand suddenly grabbed the last magazine. "It's mine!" The girl smirked at Sakura triumphly and went to the cashier to pay for it.

'You just don't know anything.' Sakura smiled and went out of the store. 

Syaoran raced up to his bedroom and lay on his bed once again as he remembered the day's events. Sakura toured him around the school. He gave her hints of what he feels about her. During the whole tour, he held her hand the whole time and carried her bag. When there are some boys staring at her, he would put his arm around her shoulders and lightly kiss her hair. 'Am I being too forward?' At the end of the tour, he kissed her cheek and thanked her.

He smiled, falling in love for the first time is really wonderful. Syaoran knew that his mother and four annoying sisters would be so proud of him. He closed his eyes as he remembered the small airport scene.

-flashback-

"Syaoran, I do hope that you'll have a fruitful and wonderful life there." Yelan kissed her only son. She hated to admit that she will miss him terribly but she somehow has to let him go. So that he may grow strong.

The four sisters sniffed, their glassy eyes all are focused on their brother. "Bring us a little sister when you get back."

Syaoran sweatdropped at them. "Whatever." He muttered and turned to board the plane.

------------

"You guys will be surprised when I return back to Hong Kong." He said in the air. He stood up and sat on his desk. 'I will now make plans on courting her and maybe...marriage too?' A small smile formed in his lips. He tore the small piece in his notebook that has some scribbles on it and raced downstairs.

Wei smiled while he was making dinner for his master. Ever since Syaoran started schooling here in Japan, he was always cheerful. He may not tell stories about what happened at school but his eyes say it all. When he was about to go upstairs, Syaoran appeared in the dining room, giving the piece of paper to his butler.

"Wei, please order three red Belgian roses from any flower shop." Syaoran said as he sat down.

Wei looked at the paper. "Master, is this for a very special lady?"

Syaoran blushed and ate a big piece of chicken so that he may not be able to answer the question.

"Your father will be proud of you. You are doing your job." Wei said innocently.

"What job?" 

"Oh, it's keeping the Li lineage alive." Wei said and smirked as he went out. 

Syaoran choked on his food and blushed into a deeper shade of red.

I know it's short. For those of you who know GW, I bet you guys knows Sylvia. 


	4. The Courting Starts

Hoooeee!! hoe!!! Here comes another chapter! When I read your reviews, it inspires me to write and thank you once again. So, keep the reviews coming! ^_^

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

When Syaoran entered the school building, he saw Sylvia's group in a corner and talking. He frowned when he saw that Sylvia was holding a magazine with his picture on it. 'Darn, it already reached here!' He thought as turned into a corner where can he eavesdrop at the conversation without them noticing him.

"He is one hell of a guy! Imagine having a boyfriend whose family is the richest in China!" A dark brown haired girl gushes as she read the contents of the article about him.

Sylvia closed the magazine. "We are so lucky girls to have him in our class. I can have him!" She said while the others giggled.

"Girls in our school are really jealous of us because we are in the same class as he is." Another blonde girl said proudly. "But wait, he hangs with that Kinomoto."

A girl with curled black hair grunted. "Yeah, she's even her partner in the project."

"Maybe he just feels sorry for her because only a few people can tolerate her. You guys don't have to worry, she's not as popular and beautiful as we are. She's a plain girl and a nobody." Sakura at that moment entered the school building and went to her locker, which is near them. Sylvia raised her eyebrows. "Speaking of the devil."

Sakura just ignored her comment.

Syaoran felt anger to Sylvia's group for his Cherry Blossoms. He decided to appear from his hiding place and walked towards her. Girls couldn't help but stare at him helplessly as he walked towards Sakura.

Sylvia noticed him immediately. "Hi Syaoran!" She smiled at the other girls in the hallway in triumph, thinking he was heading towards her. She positioned herself in a seductive way.

All she received was a glare from him. He continued his way to Sakura, just in time when she closed her locker. "Hello, Sakura-chan!" He said in a cheerful tone, making sure that Sylvia heard it.

"Oh, hello Syaoran!" She smiled at him.

"I have something for you." He grabbed his backpack and pulled out three red roses. He handed them to her, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

Sakura stared with wide eyes and the roses. "Are...are y you sure t that these are for m me?" Her hands clutched her books.

The people looked unbelievingly on the scene. They thought that Sylvia could attract any boy in their school. That theory was completely shattered at that moment.

Tomoyo, Chiharu and Rika were watching them from afar with smiles on their faces.

He gently took her books and placed the roses on her hands. "Yes they are. Do you like them?"

Sakura was blushing so hard; knowing everybody is looking at them. "Yes, they're very beautiful." She glanced around nervously.

"Just like you." Syaoran said. Then the bell rang making the students run towards their classes. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand. "Come on." They walked together to class hand in hand.

Sylvia was turning red, never in her whole life had she experienced such humiliation. Her friends just stood dumfounded.

"Hooeee!!!" Sakura brought out the contents of her bag but she couldn't find it. The lunch bell rang about five minutes ago and her friends were waiting for her.

Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura, what are you looking for?"

"My pack-lunch!! I was hurrying this morning to go to school..."

Syaoran placed a comforting hand over hers. "Don't worry, I'll just buy you one."

Takashi smiled. "Did you know that men before would buy food for the woman they wanted to marry and..."

Chiharu shoved a donut on his mouth. "I think he's hungry."

Sakura was blushing once again about Syaoran's offer. "Syaoran, I...I can't d..do that!"

Syaoran placed all her things in her bag. "You guys could go first, I'll help Sakura here."

Rika winked at Sakura. "See you both at the lunch tree!" The others left leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone inside the classroom.

"Sakura-chan, I can't stand the fact that you will not eat anything for lunch." He grabbed her bag and gave it her. "It's alright, you don't have to be shy about it." 

"No! Tell me what you want something in return." Sakura said when she accepted her bag. 

Syaoran smiled. "Ok. The only thing I would ask from you is a date on Friday night." He said grabbing her shoulders and leading her out of the room."

"Hoe!"

It was the last class of the day and Sakura's attention was divided on her test and the date. It was only Tuesday and she was feeling nervous due it is also her first. For the past years, no one notices her because she doesn't act, dress or do her make-up like Sylvia's. Most of the boys' attentions are focused on Sylvia. Sakura didn't mind that for no one has also captured her heart. Everything changed when Syaoran came into her life. She is falling in love with him. Though everything confuses her, she could not understand why would he have interest in her and yet she is just a plain girl.

"Class, please pass your papers." The teacher said.

Sakura sighed and looked at her answers. She wished that they are correct somehow.

"Do you want me to pass your paper?" Syaoran is standing beside her table.

Sakura handed her test paper. "Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran blushed and nodded then went to the teacher.

"Some lunch you had while ago, eh?" Tomoyo said as she approached Sakura's desk. "I think he spoiled you."

Sakura blushed when she remembered what Syaoran bought her for lunch. Bacon mushroom melt, macaroni salad, chocolate pudding, mashed potato and large iced tea. She asked Syaoran to help her finish them all even though he insisted that all of are hers.

"Hmmm...maybe you should always forget your pack-lunch everyday!" Rika said looking at the ceiling, her hand on her chin.

"Rika, I don't want to take him for granted! Besides, I asked if he wanted something in return." Sakura said as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Baka Sakura!" Rika placed her hands on her waist.

Tomoyo sighed. "You are dense when it comes to the matters of the heart! What did he ask?" This time Chiharu joined the group.

At that moment Syaoran returned to his desk and grabbed his bag. "See you girls tomorrow!" He turned to the blushing auburn-haired girl. "Don't forgot our date on Friday, Sakura-chan" He winked and went out of the room.

"You..." Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Have..." Rika's hands clasped in front of her.

"A date!" Chiharu got nearer to her face.

Sakura stared at her three friends nervously. "Uh...yeah!"

"KAWAIII!!! OUR SAKURA IS NOW A LADY!!!" The three of them chorused.

Sakura sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

I do hope that you guys are enjoying this fic. To my lovely reviewers, you guys are the best and do forgive me if I update too slow.


	5. A Day Full of Suprises!

Yeah, the update is early! Is the story too mushy? Forgive me for that. It's one one the things that I really like to do and I don't know why. Heh! Heh! Did you love the girls' reaction? 

Just continue reading the fic, there will be more suprises awaiting for you...

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

Three girls were storming through Sakura's wardrobe. Her clothes are scattered around the bedroom and the owner was lying in her bed, tired of fitting clothes.

"We couldn't find the perfect dress!" Tomoyo grunted in annoyance.

Rika held up a sweater. "Sakura, all your clothes are conservative!"

Chiharu sat down beside Sakura. "Yeah, you should have clothes that have plunging necklines, slits that are too high and other sexy clothes for situations like this!"

Sakura sat up. "Girls, that is not soo me! You all know that I can't wear that!"

"Let's go shopping for the perfect dress for Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes while the other two agreed immediately by nodding her heads furiously.

"No! I'm too tired already besides we still have homework to do." She stood up and picked up her clothes. "Help me with this mess that you three made!"

'Hooooeeee!!! I'm late!' Sakura thought as she ran through the hallway, unaware of the whispers of the students when she passed by. She burst through the door of her classroom. "Ohayo..." She looked around at the students chatting aimlessly and the teacher's table was empty. She walked towards her desk and stopped three feet away, gasping at what she saw. There was a big brown bear, half her size sitting on her chair.

"So, I you already met Mr. Snuggles?"

Sakura turned around and met his amber eyes, glazed with happiness. "Mr. Snuggles?"

"Hai." He took her hand and pulled her towards the bear. Sakura was once again blushing madly. He showed her the tag that was attached to the ears. "See, that's the name of the bear."

They both don't realize that all the attention is upon them. The girls were looking at the scene with hearts on their eyes and wishing that they were in Sakura's place. They both also didn't notice three cameras recording every move that they make.

"This will be the most wonderful movie we will make!" Rika said standing about two feet away from Syaoran's side.

Tomoyo adjusted her camera lens while she sat two desks away from Sakura's. "An Oscar-worthy film and will be the best wedding gift ever!"

"Luckily, the teacher is absent." Chiharu said standing behind the couple, three feet away.

Takashi suddenly appeared Chiharu. "Did you know that movies started..." Chiharu elbowed him in the gut never taking her eyes on the couple.

Sakura hugged the big bear excitingly. "He is soooo kawaiii!!" She squealed like her three friends.

Syaoran felt like hugging Sakura like the way she hugged Mr. Snuggles. He then noticed how tight her hug was. 'Lucky bear.' He sighed.

"Syaoran-kun, thank you so much. Nobody did something like this to me before." Sakura said while looking at the bear's round black eyes.

"You are soo special to me." He leaned in closer to her ears. "That's why I'm courting you, Cherry Blossoms." His lips lightly touched her ears and he passed her to sit on his chair. "Sit down dear, let's talk about our project."

Sakura obeyed while Syaoran glared at the crowd watching them.

After classes, Syaoran decided to go to the mall and is currently looking at the stores. He didn't know why he wanted to go to a mall without any reason. At least he wasn't chased that much unlike in Hong Kong. He stopped in front of a shop selling women's clothing when a particular dress caught his eye. The dress is short and made of dark blue velvet, the spaghetti straps of the dress is covered with semi-precious stones. 

'Simple but elegant. Just like her.' Syaoran entered the store.

The saleslady was confused to see a boy enter their shop. "Good afternoon sir! How can I help you?"

"I want that dress." Syaoran said as he pointed it. "Could you recommend a shoes that would match that one?"

"Hai!" The saleslady gave the dress to Syaoran and went to get the shoes that would look good on the dress. She came back with a black strappy stiletto-heeled sandal. "This will do, sir."

"I'll get that one too."

"Ummm...what size, sir?"

'Oh shit!' Syaoran cursed mentally. "Could you hold on for a second?" He dialed Sakura's cell number that he asked early that afternoon. "Hello, Sakura-chan. I was wondering what is the size of your feet?" A short pause. "Uh, well it's because I saw the shoes that my sister wants and um...I think she has the same size as you. Thank you, bye!" He turned to the saleslady. "Size 6. Please wrap them together in a very nice package." (Umm...I really don't know how they do the shoe sizing in other countries...so gomen!)

"Yes sir! Good move you have there." The saleslady smiled and went to the counter, scanned the tags and removed them. She carefully wrapped the dress and the shoes. "That would be $4,000, sir"

Syaoran gave his extension credit card, the principal cardholder is his mom. He received the package wrapped in silver and a big pink silk ribbon in the middle. 

The saleslady gave back his credit card with the receipt. "Have a good day, sir!"

Syaoran just nodded as he went out of the store.

"Wait a minute...that's Syaoran Li!" The saleslady's eyes widened.

Sakura dropped on the couch in the living room along with her bear. Tired of being dragged around the mall by three hyper girls. Unfortunately, they were not able to buy any dress that all of them would agree and they promised to go to a different mall tomorrow.

"So kaijuu, you're home." Touya said as he approached his sister, wearing an apron.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Obviously, bakemono. Where's dad?"

"In his room, studying his lessons for tomorrow." Touya went back to the kitchen to resume his cooking.

Sakura picked up her bag and went upstairs. She gently knocked on her father's door.

"Come in!" Came a cheery reply.

Sakura opened the door and came inside the bedroom. She strode towards her father and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Hello daddy!"

Fujitaka dropped the pencil and turned to her. "How's my little girl?" He smiled knowing she hates that.

"Daaaad! Anyway, I want to ask you something. I have a date on Friday. Please allow me to go." Sakura gave her father a small pout.

"That's a miracle! I thought that you're going to be a nun." Fujitaka smiled as Sakura hit him playfully on his shoulder. "Of course, Sakura. It's about time you should experience these things." He noticed the bear. "Is that from him?"

"Hai!" Sakura embraced him. "Thank you dad!"

"I would really like to meet this young man." He said as he broke the embrace.

Sakura then went out of the room, filled with happiness. She was almost bouncing when she went towards her room. Once inside, she quickly noticed the package sitting on her bed. She dropped her new bear on her bed and the bag on the floor. Gingerly, she took the card placed beside the ribbon and opened it.

Sakura,

I hope you'll like this. Can't wait for our Friday date!

Love,

Syaoran

Sakura's heart was beating too fast when she was opening the package. When the cover was removed, she slowly removed the lid of the box. 'Oh my God!' She almost fainted when she saw the contents of the package.

So, did you guys like it? Another chapter coated with sweetness. ^_^


	6. Unbelievable?

Heeeyyy! Your reviews last chapter were overwhelming. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.

Oh yeah, I forgot to write that bakemono means ghost...^_^

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

Sakura arrived earlier than Syaoran to class. She did not have much sleep last night due to nervousness to see Syaoran. Who knows she might faint at the moment she sees him.

"Ohhh!! Terada-san will be here today!! I missed him yesterday!" Rika said as she sat down in front of Sakura.

Tomoyo sat beside Sakura. "Hmmm...maybe he had a date the other night."

Rika pouted. "You're such a meanie!"

Sakura laughed at her friends' conversation.

"Sakura! We will go to another mall today so we could buy the perfect dress for your first date!" Tomoyo said looking at Sakura.

"Um...we don't need to do that I already have something to wear." Sakura smiled.

"You have? How come?" Rika said turning around. Chiharu just came in and joined her friends.

"Well, um...you see, Syaoran bought me one."

The three girls were silent until...

"KAWAI!!!!!"

Chiharu placed her hands on her waist. "How convenient of him!"

"Good morning girls specially to the lovely Sakura!"

The four of them turned and saw Syaoran standing behind Sakura. Rika, Tomoyo and Chiharu quickly retrieved their camera and focused on the couple.

Sakura was glad that she was sitting down or else she would have collapsed at the moment she heard his voice. She blushed when she felt his presence near her. "Good morning, Syaoran." She said almost inaudibly.

"Good morning class!" Terada said as he entered the classroom. The three camera girls quickly hid their equipment though Rika wished she could film Terada-san during the class.

When everyone turned to face the teacher, Syaoran quickly placed a small kiss on Sakura's hair and blushed at his actions. He immediately sat down behind Sakura.

Sakura tensed up when she felt his kiss and she liked it. She then remembered the dress he gave her and tore a small piece of paper from her notebook and wrote something. When Mr. Terada turned to write something on the board, Sakura quickly tossed the paper to Syaoran's desk.

'Huh?' Syaoran looked up when something hit his head. He saw a small piece of paper and opened it.

Syaoran,

Thank you for the dress and I absolutely love it. I will indeed wear it on our date.

Sakura

A huge smile appeared on his face. Her short note was enough to brighten his day.

Syaoran watched as Chiharu fed Takashi with rice balls. Takashi was totally enjoying himself being pampered by his girlfriend. Tomoyo was telling Rika the boy with eyeglasses that she met last night. Sakura was sitting beside him, eating silently with a small blush on her cheeks.

"You want to taste this? It's really good." Syaoran lifted his chopsticks with sharksfin dimsum towards her lips. Unaware to him that a hidden camera was focused on them.

Sakura was suprised at his offer. She slowly opened her mouth as Syaoran fed her the dimsum and chewed the food. True to his word, it really tasted good. She smiled at him. "Thanks."

'I should ask Wei to cook more delicious foods.' Syaoran thought when Sakura smiled at him.

The three girls acted as if nothing was happening so they won't ruin the couples' special time. They would just watch the recording later.

Sakura finished cooking dinner and set the table. "Dad, brother! Dinner is served!"

The two men came in and started to eat. Fujitaka turned to his daughter. "So, who is this boy that you're going to have a date on Friday?"

Touya's eyes widened. "DATE! What date?! I never heard anything about that!"

"It doesn't matter, you're not my father anyway." Sakura glared at him.

"It does matter! I am your big brother, your protector, your..."

"Bakemono." Sakura cut him off.

Fujitaka smiled at his children. "So Sakura, who's your date?"

"Umm...Syaoran Li." Sakura answered slowly.

Both men completely stopped eating and looked at Sakura. They thought that they were just dreaming or maybe Sakura was just having a fantasy about the boy.

Touya blinked. "Excuse me, Sakura did you say...SYAORAN LI?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm not joking, ok?"

All of a sudden Touya laughed. "Why would he like a kaijuu like you? Come on sis, you're becoming a fanatic of his!" He continued laughing.

"I'm not lying!" She turned to her father. "Don't you believe me? It's really Syaoran Li!"

Fujitaka smiled and patted his daughter's back. "Alright, I'll just have to see him on Friday."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get that." Sakura said as she stood up and glared at her brother who was still laughing. When she reached the door, she opened it and found nobody. Then she looked down. There was a Golden Retriever puppy with a rose on his mouth. Sakura squealed with delight and carried the puppy inside the house. She then took the rose and placed it on her ear and noticed there was a rolled letter tucked in his collar when the pup snuggled closer to her. Her hands trembled as she opened the letter.

Sakura,

Here's a puppy to keep you company when you are alone. May he grow under your loving care.

Love,

Syaoran

Sakura then ran back to the dining room with her new puppy. "Look what I got!"

Touya and Fujitaka were suprised when they saw her carrying a puppy. 

"Uh, where did that came from?" Touya asked.

"Read." She handed him the paper with Syaoran's writtings.

Touya inched a little closer to his father so he could read it also. Both of them were shocked once again, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Enough evidence?" She snatched the paper away and went to her bedroom with her puppy.

Syaoran just entered the gate of the townhouse that his family is renting for him. He smiled when he saw a black Mercedes Benz convertible in front of the MB limousine.

"Freshly delivered, young master." Wei said as stood on the front door. "So I guess I won't be driving you to school anymore?"

"Nope." Syaoran said. "But I will be driving a special someone to school tomorrow."

Wei shrugged. "That's what you planned in the first place when you asked your mom to buy you a car. Am I correct, young master?"

Syaoran just blushed and ran inside the house as fast as he can to avoid answering the question.

If you guys want to e-mail me, send it to apol_pie@yahoo.com or heerorelena14@yahoo.com. Thank you for reading and please review.


	7. Preparations

I'm sorry if the update of this fic will be much slower. My second semester has already started and I'm about to graduate. Anyway, just enjoy... ^_^

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

Sakura placed her puppy on the bed and sat down beside him. The puppy was enjoying the softness of the mattress, running around her bed and finally sat down beside Sakura looking up to her while wagging his tail excitingly.

"You're such a cutie!" Sakura patted him. "Hm...let me give you a name. How about...Kero?" The name just popped up in her mind.

The puppy barked as a sign of approval. Kero then snuggled at the bear sitting beside the pillows and dozed off.

Sakura smiled at her new gift and walked towards her closet to change into her pajamas.

Kero licked the cheek of Sakura to wake her up. Unfortunately, his new owner did not even move an inch. The puppy then stopped licking and barked loudly, near Sakura's ear.

"AAAHHH!" Sakura bolted up and rubbed her left ear. She looked back at Kero who was wagging his tail and gave a happy bark. "So...you're a pet/alarm clock, eh?"

Touya came in carrying a pail of cold water and was slightly surprised to see his sister already awake. He then noticed the puppy tugging Sakura's hand. "He's doin' a nice job!" He petted the puppy and left the room.

Sakura glared at her brother's retreating back and went to her bathroom to prepare for school.

Fujitaka placed the last pancake on Touya's plate and gave the syrup to his son. He then placed a bowl of milk on the floor. Sakura the came in carrying her puppy and placed him in front of the bowl with milk. 

"Here you go, Kero-chan. Your breakfast!" Sakura stood up and sat down on the chair. Her eyes glittered with excitement as she looked on her pancakes.

Touya gave her the syrup. "You named him Kero? Don't you have any good name to give him?"

"Sorry, it just popped into my mind." Sakura said as she chewed on her pancake.

"Kero sounds fine to me." Fujitaka smiled as he watched his daughter devour two pancakes faster than her brother.

Sakura stood up and went upstairs to brush her teeth. Kero slept once again after drinking the milk.

Touya smiled at the enlarged belly of the pup. "It seems that you gave him too much milk."

Fujitaka looked at Kero. "Poor Kero, he might not be able to stand up at his condition." Both men laughed.

Sakura came in and kissed her father. "Bye Dad and Touya! See you both later." She then went out of the house to walk to her school. Her eyes widened at the car parked in front of their house.

"Could I escort my lady to our school?" 

Sakura turned around to see Syaoran standing behind her. A blush quickly appeared on her cheeks and all she could do was nod.

Syaoran grabbed her hand and lead the way. "You like the puppy?"

"Hai, Kero is so kawaii!! Thank you very much." Sakura gave him a heart-warming smile as he opened the door of his car.

He went to the driver's side and went into his own car. "Well, we have time to talk about Kero on our way to school." He started the engine and drove off.

Touya opened the door and looked around. "I swear I heard my sister's voice and another male's voice." He closed the door and headed towards the sidewalk and looked around once again. "Is she that fast to walk?" He shrugged and went on his way to work.

Students started to gather up near the school's parking lot when they saw a black convertible MB came into view.

"It's Syaoran Li!" A girl said pointing at the car. 

A boy looked admiringly at the car. "He's driving a great car!"

Sylvia pushed the crowd aside along with her friends. "There's my man!" She crossed her arms and raised one of her eyebrows at the girls.

"In case, you didn't notice. Sakura is sitting beside him." Tomoyo said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Syaoran parked his car near the school's entrance. He got out of the car and quickly went to the passenger's side to help Sakura out. Together they walked to the school building. Syaoran got annoyed at the looks that the girls are giving him specially a particular one. His arms sneaked around Sakura's waist.

"Nice car." Tomoyo said as they reached her near the school's entrance. Her bag is opened slightly just enough for her camera's lens to record everything.

Syaoran smirked. "Yeah, thanks."

Tomoyo then pushed both of her friends inside the building. "Let's get both of you out of the public's eye first."

A red-haired girl shouted. "Hey Sylvia, where's your man that you're talking about?"

Another girl answered. "Obviously, Syaoran Li is Kinomoto's man so...Sylvia's man..." 

"It turned into a FROG!" Chiharu said as she walked so fast through the crowd while dragging Takashi.

Everyone who heard laughed except for Sylvia and her friends. Sylvia then stomped her foot on the ground and went inside to prevent further humiliation.

"So, Sakura-chan tomorrow is the big day." Rika said while draping her arm around Sakura.

Tomoyo nodded. "Definately. We have to go to Sakura's house and prepare what make-up that would match her dress."

"And of course, the accessories that would look definitely good on her and the dress." Chiharu said.

"Uh, that..."

"Ready to go home, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran cut in before she could say something to her three friends.

Tomoyo stopped in front of him. "Actually Syaoran, we would like to borrow her for a while from you. We have to prepare her for tomorrow."

Syaoran smiled when he remembered that he has a date with Sakura tomorrow. "Sure girls. Well, Sakura see you tomorrow!" He waved at them.

"I'm not a thing that could be borrowed." Sakura glared at Tomoyo.

"You're our Barbie!" Rika said as they pushed Sakura towards Tomoyo's limo.

Three girls' mouth was hanging open as they continue to stare at something before them.

"Any comments?" Sakura said behind them.

"I can't believe that guy knows how to pick a dress!" Tomoyo finally snapped and turning towards Sakura.

Chiharu nodded, touching the dress that was hanging in front of Sakura's cabinet. "This is soo lovely."

Rika picked up the stiletto-heeled sandal. "The attire would make Sakura look sexy but elegant!"

Tomoyo placed her hand on Sakura's shoulders. "You will be the luckiest girl in Japan!" She then turned Sakura towards her dresser and made her sit down.

"That's exaggerating." Sakura sighed as she looked herself on the mirror.

Rika appeared by her side and started picking out lipsticks from the make-up kit that Tomoyo brought. "That's why we are here to make that dream come true!"

"I totally agree with that!" Chiharu said brushing Sakura's auburn hair.

A small bark was heard behind them.

Tomoyo smiled at the pup sitting on Sakura's bed. "Even Kero agrees with us!"

There goes another chapter! Thank you once again for reading and please review. ^_^


	8. THE DATE

___________________________________PLEASE READ!___________________________________________

Some of you are not reading my authors' notes. As I have said previously, my semestral break is over and I'm back to

school. I am a graduating student so I have a lot of things to do including my thesis. So, I ask all of you my beloved 

readers to please wait patiently for the update of the fic because I still have to find time to write in between my school

works. Thank you for understanding.

___________________________________PLEASE READ!___________________________________________

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

Friday is a day where all students are looking forward to but not for a particular person. She covered her head with her blanket. Never in her whole had she felt this nervous when she remembered that her date is tonight. Suddenly her blanket was pulled out, exposing her to the cold morning air. Her eyes opened quickly and sat up, just in time to face her brother who was carrying a tray of ice.

"It's good that you woke up or else I could have dumped these things on you." Touya smirked.

Sakura frowned at the thought when he did that to her before. She looked around the room. "Where's Kero?"

"In the backyard to prevent him from making a mess in our house." With that, her brother left the room.

Sakura sighed and went to the bathroom to prepare for school.

Fujitaka chuckled as he watched his daughter eat the toast in a hurry. She unusually took a long time to dress up so she only had a few more minutes to reach her school on time.

"Hmmm...I pity for your date. I wonder if you would eat like that later." Touya imagined his sister eating like a pig in a deluxe restaurant while Syaoran Li fainted at the sight. He tried to hide his laughter.

"Of course not! I will behave on my date just like a princess!" Sakura glared at her brother while chewing. "I'm done." She went upstairs to brush her teeth.

Fujitaka sighed at the seat Sakura just vacated. "I'm sure she'll make it through tonight."

"Don't worry dad, I'll pray to all the gods to make a miracle fore her."

Sakura hit him on his head a little hard and her brother almost choked his food. "Humph! I won't apologize you deserve it!" She gave a flying kiss to Fujitaka. "Bye dad!" When she got out of the house, her body froze to see Syaoran leaning on his car.

Syaoran smiled when he saw her. "Good morning! You're finally ready." He opened the door of the passenger side.

"W...Why did you wait for me? You will be late!" Sakura said still stood frozen.

"I don't care as long I'm with you. Besides, it will be much faster if I'll give you a ride." Syaoran then gestured his hand for her to come inside his car.

Sakura obeyed without any argument.

"Have a nice weekend!" Their teacher for their last period said as she stood up and went out of the room. Students quickly filed out to do what the teacher said.

Syaoran went towards Sakura but Tomoyo blocked him. "No, no, no Syaoran! We will be taking her home."

Rika went to Tomoyo's left side. "Yes, we will make her beautiful for tonight."

"But she already is!" Syaoran said trying to get through.

Sakura blushed. "Nani?!" She said softly.

Chiharu then went to Tomoyo's right side. "Prepare yourself Syaoran for tonight. You will just see her later!"

Syaoran frowned "Could I just get one kiss?" He said hopefully.

"NO!" The three girls chorused and pointed to the door. "LEAVE!"

"Ok! Ok!" Syaoran sighed then he tiptoed to see his date for tonight. "Bye, Sakura-chan. See you later!" He then left the room with Takashi who watched the whole scene with great interest.

Takashi patted the back of his companion. "Don't worry, you'll see your blushing bride later."

Sakura was totally enjoying herself from the pampering of the three girls to her. She sighed when she remembered her milk bath sprinkled with rose petals. Her skin now feels softer and smoother.

"That shampoo has quick effects on her hair." Rika said as she brushed the auburn locks which smelled strawberry. "Now, I can easily style your hair."

"Sakura, don't move!" Tomoyo whined when Sakura smiled. She continued putting the eye shadow when the smile disappeared.

Chiharu was concentrating on her masterpiece on Sakura's nails. She decided to do the french tip to make the nails look simple but also elegant just like her dress. 

Fujitaka came in carrying a tray with cookies and juice. "Here's some snacks if you guys are hungry." He then observed the almost finished work of art of the three girls. "Wow, you guys are doing good!"

"Thank you Mr. Kinomoto!" Chiharu giggled.

"Oh well, I'm glad that Sakura has friends like you. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Fujitaka went out of the room.

"He hasn't seen the finished product yet!" Tomoyo said while applying the lipstick.

Rika placed another hair pin. "We will shock her brother, father and of course her date!"

"I think we would be doing this more often." Rika said while waiting for the nails to dry.

"I am sooooo nervous already!" Sakura said.

Tomoyo faced. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Now, get out of your bathrobe and change!"

The doorbell rang exactly at 6 pm. Fujitaka was at the living room, studying for his lessons for tomorrow. He stood up and went to answer the door. When the door was open, it revealed Syaoran Li wearing a black suit and cradling a fresh bouquet of red roses.

"G...Good evening, sir. Um, I came here to pick up Sakura." Syaoran stood nervously.

Fujitaka smiled. "Calm down young man. I'm Sakura's father. Come in and make yourself comfortable, Sakura will be down here in a minute." He moved out of the way so Syaoran could enter. Fujitaka lead Syaoran to the living room. "Please sit down, Mr. Li it's a pleasure having you here."

Syaoran sat down. "Thank you, sir."

"Dad, my..." Touya stopped at the moment he saw Syaoran. "You!" He pointed at him.

"Treat our guest nicely. You have to learn to respect him. He is a LI in case you have forgotten, son." Fujitaka put Touya's hand down. "Syaoran, this is Touya. Sakura's brother."

Syaoran nodded. "Good evening to you also." He then noticed a Golden Retriever tugging the bottom of his pants. "He sure is a fat one." He patted the puppy and scratched his ears. 

"Syaoran! You're here!" Chiharu said running down on the stairs. "Sakura will come down any moment." She winked at him.

"I'm sure she still looks like a kaijuu." Touya mumbled.

Everyone looked at him and glared.

"Um, hi!"

A small voice made their head turn to the direction to the source of the voice. Syaoran gasped at the sight before him. There she was standing before him wearing the dress and sandals that he bought for her. He only saw her in uniforms and never in his wildest dreams that Sakura has curves to make him drool. Her make-up was just right and it didn't cover her natural beauty. The auburn locks was done in french twist. On her ears are simple diamond earrings that she inherited from her deceased mother.

"Beautiful..." Syaoran finally had the courage to speak. He stepped closer towards her and gave the bouquet. "These is for you."

Sakura accepted it. "Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran offered his hand. "Let's go, my dear and enjoy our dinner."

Sakura placed her hand on his and gave the roses to Tomoyo. "Could you place them in the vase for me?"

"Sure, no problem!" Tomoyo said as she cradled the bouquet.

The couple went to enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Hoe! This is an expensive place!" Sakura gasped as she observed the people eating and the elegant and intricate designs of the interior decorations of the plush restaurant.

Syaoran escorted her to the secluded table that was specially reserved for him. He pulled out a chair for her to sit down. Once she was seated, he sat down beside her. "This is one of the best restaurants that cooks Chinese food. I ate here when I came to Japan. I do think that you enjoyed eating one when I fed you a dumpling before."

"You don't have to do this, Syaoran." Sakura smiled. A waiter approached them and handed them the menus.

"My princess deserves this." He whispered to her and looked on the menu. "I'll order for the two of us, I know what are the best ones."

"You're the boss."

Syaoran smiled at her and told the waiter of his choices. They both handed back the menu. A comfortable silence came between them as they waited for their food. After a few minutes, the food came and they started eating. Most of the time, Syaoran explained what are the contents of each dish. When the table was cleared after they ate, a big cookie was placed in front of them.

Sakura looked at it curiously. "What's this?"

"A fortune cookie. Why don't you try opening it? It's fun." Syaoran said.

Sakura cracked the cookie in two and saw a note inside. "Today, will be the happiest day of your life." She smiled and then noticed a silver ring with three heart-shaped diamonds on top of it. She turned to face Syaoran.

"I love you. Will you be mine?" Syaoran said smiling at her.

"I'm scared Syaoran! I never had a boyfriend before, I'm scared of heartbreaks!" Sakura said turning away from him.

Syaoran took her hand. "Sakura, I may not be the perfect boyfriend but I will do my best. You will be treated like a princess and loved deeply by me. I will spare your heart from heartbreaks. Give me a chance, my love."

Sakura faced him again and stared at his eyes that shows love for her and honesty. She knows that the courting was a whirlwind but she felt that what she will say next is one of the best decisions she will make. "Syaoran, you made me fall in love with you. Yes, I am yours."

Syaoran stood up along Sakura and embraced her tightly. "Thank you. Come, let's celebrate the first night of our many years." He led her to the dance floor.

Is that enough for you guys? Did I make you all happy? Anyway, sorry if there are grammatical errors and wrong spellings. I wrote this as fast as I can and I didn't have time to check it. ^_^

Thank you for reading and please review.


	9. A night for their project

Here is the much awaited chapter!! I am so damn happy that I had the time to write this chapter. Anyway, please enjoy! ^_^

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

Syaoran placed his pen down and looked up. He glanced over his shoulder and saw his girlfriend of 7 months typing stubbornly on her computer regarding their project. His eyes noticed a magazine lying on her nightstand, he stood up and retrieved it. The magazine was dated back seven months ago, in the front page was their faces. It was a stolen shot when Syaoran was escorting back Sakura to the car, his arm was protectively around her small waist and he was looking at her with a smile. He smiled when he remembered Sakura's reaction when she saw the magazine...she fainted.

His head snapped up when he heard her yawn and stretch. She really looked cute in her PJs. He placed the magazine down and walked behind her. "Baby, let me do the rest. You need to sleep."

Sakura blinked lazily. "No. I want to finish the project."

Without any warning, his arms circled around her waist and made her stand up reluctantly. They padded towards her bed and he helped her lie down and sat beside her. He placed the blanked over her body and stroked her hair to make her sleep. "Goodnight, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead.

"Hun..." She was about to protest but she immediately fell asleep.

Syaoran stood up and sat down in front of the computer and continued the typing. 

After a few seconds, a soft knock was heard and Fujitaka came in carrying a tray of biscuits and two glasses of milk. "Here's some midnight snack in case you are hungry." He placed it on the studying table of Sakura.

"Thank you." Syaoran smiled at Fujitaka. 'My soon to be father.'

"Why don't you just continue that thing tomorrow? Besides you have the whole day to yourselves tomorrow since it's Saturday." Fujitaka said standing on the doorway.

"Um, Sakura-chan wanted to buy her dress for the prom tomorrow. I also wanted to finish this project already so that we won't have any problems."

Fujitaka nodded. "That's good. If you are already sleepy, you can sleep beside Sakura. You have my trust, son. Good night." He closed the door softly.

Syaoran blushed at that comment. He looked at his first girlfriend sleeping peacefully. His memories came back when he called his mom, to inform her.

*****flashback******

"Hi mom!" Syaoran said over the phone.

His mother was amazed at the tone of his voice. "Hello there son. How are you doing there?"

"I'm doing great. Though I miss you and unbelievingly I also miss my annoying sisters!" Syaoran laughed.

"Hey!" They all shouted. All four were listening through the extension lines they have in each of their room. They were quite shocked to hear him laugh.

"Speaking of the devils." Syaoran muttered. "I do have some great news for you all."

"Go ahead son, don't keep us hanging." Yelan said.

"I already have a girlfriend. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto, she is a great and lovely girl." Syaoran said. " I know guys that you will love her." There was a long pause. Syaoran felt nervous thinking that they did not like the news he gave to them.

"KAWAIIIII!!!" Five girls shouted, loud enough for the whole of Japan and Hong Kong to hear.

******end of flashback*****

Syaoran shook her head as he continued typing. His mother told him that she would be sending prepaid tickets for him and Sakura so that they could meet her. His sisters were too excited when he sent them her picture via e-mail. Almost everyday, they would call him and ask if they could speak to her. He saved his work and shut down the computer. He stood up and walked to the other side of the bed and sat down to remove his socks and shoes. He turned off the light and slept beside Sakura.

Touya was glaring at Sakura's door. He couldn't accept the fact that the Li Gaki is sleeping beside his sister.

"Don't worry about him. He's a responsible kid." Fujitaka said when he saw Touya standing in front of Sakura's bedroom.

"I don't trust him dad! He could be a hormone-drived gaki! What if..."

Fujitaka sighed. "Son, just go to sleep. Leave the both in peace." He went inside his bedroom.

Touya grunted and went also inside his bedroom.

Sakura yawned and stretched up lazily. While stretching, she felt that she hit something or rather someone. Her head turned to the left to see Syaoran still sleeping. She caressed his cheek softly. Syaoran in return, leaned to her touch and sighed blissfully. Slowly, she stood up and went to the bathroom.

Syaoran shifted his position and turned to sleep on his right side. His hand landed on an empty spot beside him. His eyes snapped open. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sakura just emerged from the bathroom wearing shorts and a baby t-shirt. 

"Good morning sleepy head!" Sakura said while combing her wet hair. She walked towards him and kissed on fully on his lips.

Syaoran kissed her back. "You woke up early?"

She sat down beside him. "No. I just woke up thirty minutes ago. Why don't you have a shower to freshen yourself? I'll be downstairs for breakfast."

Syaoran nodded and stood up. He went straight to the bathroom while Sakura opened his duffel bag. She placed fresh new clothes on the bed for him to use and went out of the bedroom.

Kero was jumping excitedly when Sakura appeared in the dining room. She patted him to calm him down. "Did he already eat?"

"Yeah, I already fed him." Touya said while spreading butter on his pancake. "How are you sis?"

Sakura looked at him confusingly. "Nani?" She sat down across him.

"Did Li made any moves on you?" 

"Touya stop that. That's not good." Fujitaka said while placing two pancakes on Sakura's plate. "Where's Syaoran?"

Sakura looked at her father gratefully. "He's taking a bath."

After some few minutes, Syaoran came in and greeted everyone. Touya growled a little when Syaoran sat beside Sakura. "Um...I wanted to ask permission from both of you." Syaoran said.

"Whatever it is...no!" Touya smirked triumphly.

"Go ahead, Syaoran." Fujitaka said.

Syaoran smiled nervously. "I will be taking Sakura to Hong Kong this summer with me. My mother wants to meet her."

Sakura's eyes widened.

Touya stood up. "That's kidnapping!" The three who remains seated sweatdropped.

"That's not kidnapping, son." Fujitaka turned to Syaoran. "It's a good opportunity for Sakura to travel. That's very nice. Of course, she can go."

"Really! Thank you daddy!" Sakura was soo excited because she never experienced travelling to other countries before. "Thank you also Syaoran." She embraced him. Touya's face turn red from anger.

"Heh! Heh!" Syaoran laughed nervously. "Uh...why don't we go out now before your brother kills me?"

Please don't kill me. I know it's short and I ahven't posted for such a long time. *Laughs nervously* 

One more thing, please review. I love you all! ;)


	10. Shopping

Hoeee!! Here's another chapter. SailorJaime, thank you for pointing out the mistake in my fic. Thank you once again for reviewing the previous chapter. I also get ideas from what you guys are writting. Please enjoy! ^_^

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

Sakura was happily gazing through the stores, looking for a dress while dragging her boyfriend. 

Syaoran on the other hand was happily looking at his girlfriend who was wearing jean shorts, sleeves pink blouse and white sneakers. He noticed that she stopped walking and was looking at one of the stores. Her eyes looked longingly on the designer clothes displayed through the glass window. When she was about to walk away, Syaoran stopped her.

"Eh? What is it Syaoran?" Sakura looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran pointed towards the dresses. "You want to check the gowns in there? I'm sure they have nice selections."

Her eyes widened. "N..no! They must be expensive, I don't have the money!"

"Who says you're going to pay? Besides, I want my Sakura to look really beautiful for the prom." It was his turn to drag a quite reluctant Sakura inside the store.

"Syaoran, you're spoiling me too much! I haven't given anything expensive to you yet!" Sakura whined.

"I don't care about the value of the material things what matters most is I have your heart." He kissed her forehead lightly as a saleslady approached them.

"Good afternoon! How can I help you both?"

"My girlfriend needs a gown for our prom. Would you mind showing us your best selections?" Syaoran said wrapping one of his arm around her shoulder.

"Sure, please follow me."

The young couple followed.

"I feel like I'm not wearing anything." Sakura gazed at herself through the mirror. She was wearing a haltered glittered black gown. Her back was exposed.

The saleslady clasped her hands in front of her chest. "That is one of Armani's best design. A lot of girls loves that gown."

Sakura sighed. "Syao-chan, what can you say?" She looked at him through the mirror.

Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off her creamy back. He blinked when a hand waved in front of his face. "Huh?"

"Your girlfriend is asking for your opinion on the dress." The saleslady giggled.

"Oh...uh, it's nice!" Syaoran smiled at her.

"This is the fourth dress that I tried on and you kept on saying the same comment." Sakura placed her hands on her waist. "We might end up buying them all!"

"I don't mind besides they all look good on you." He didn't know why but she always looks good no matter what kind of clothes she is wearing.

Sakura blushed. "Uh...I'll go try another one." She went back to the dressing room with the saleslady following her.

Syaoran watched Sakura go. He sat down at one of the chairs and grabbed a magazine, ignoring some of the girls pointing at him and giggling. At least they were not as persistent like the Hong Kong girls. He sighed when he remembered that he will be going back there this summer. Would they still be that fanatic knowing that he already has a girlfriend? Surely that news already reached there. If not for the magazines, it would be his sisters. They can spread news much faster than the media.

"How about this?"

He looked up and saw a vision of loveliness. She is wearing right now a venus cut (in case you guys don't know, it's the one shoulder type dress) pale gold gown. It sparkles when the light hits the gown. A slit is on the left side of the gown. 

"Please, don't say 'nice' again." Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Syaoran dropped the magazine and stood before her. "I..It's perfect!! Beautiful!"

Sakura smiled. "Really, I liked it too. Thank God you said something else." She turned to the saleslady. "I'll take this."

"Very well." The saleslady smiled as she followed Sakura to the dressing room again.

'I'm too excited to go to the prom.' Syaoran grinned.

The couple was walking towards the door to Sakura's house. Syaoran was carrying the items that Sakura shopped that day. Sakura wanted to help him but he insisted that he will carry everything for her.

"Honey, thank you for everything. I feel like I owe you my life." Sakura said as they stood in front of the door.

Syaoran placed the bags down and placed his finger on her lips. "Hush my love, you owe me nothing." He leaned down to kiss her...

"AHEM!" Touya opened the door and looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran jumped almost two feet away and glared at Touya.

Sakura broke the tension between them by grabbing the shopping bags and placing them all in Touya's arms. "Be a good big brother to me. Please bring them to my room." She shoved him inside and closed the door.

Syaoran chuckled at the scene. "That's a good move!" He then went nearer again and gave a short but passionate kiss on her lips. "I really enjoyed staying in your house last night. Good night and see you on Monday."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

Syaoran nodded and turned to leave. His hand was grabbed and he turned around only to be met by Sakura's lips.

Inside the house Fujitaka is restraining his fuming son who was watching the scene. "Touya, leave them alone."

"He is touching my sister!" Touya's hand reaching the doorknob.

"I never stopped you when I see you kissing different girls after your dates." Fujitaka released his son and Touya fell down face first.

Touya looked up, his face was red from embarrassment and anger. When he saw his father leave, he stood up and reached the doorknob once again. He heard a growl to his left and saw that Kero was standing beside him. "Heh! Heh! Nice doggy! I'll just say hello to them."

Kero barked wildly and advanced towards Touya.

"Alright! Alright! I'll leave them!" 

Sakura reluctantly broke the kiss. "I love you, Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled. "I love you too. I need to go home now." He kissed her head and went towards his car.

Sakura watched his car leave. Her hand flew to her lips and smiled. She turned and went inside the house to have some rest.

There you go guys! Please review.


	11. Prom part one

Here comes the next chapter. Please enjoy! ^_^

I'm sorry if this note looks rude to you. I just want to say to those very demanding reviewers out there that I could update this fic as much as I want to. Unfortunately, I don't have the luxury of time to write stories because I also have to study. Please, don't piss me off. Have faith in me that I'll finish this fic and I have another one in mind.

Ma-awa naman kayo sa akin ^_~

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

As the bell rang, Sakura stood up and gathered her things and placed it in her bag.

Tomoyo approached Sakura. "I am sooo excited to see you tomorrow at the Prom. Hmmmm...I'm thinking of what kind of make-up I'll do for you." 

"I have to think also for your hairstyle." Rika said standing beside Tomoyo.

Chiharu's head popped in between Rika's and Tomoyo's. "Tell me the color of your dress so I could buy your nail polish!"

Sakura sighed at the three girls in front of her. It seems that the three of them were the most excited people about her love life and they acted like mothers towards her.

"You girls don't have to worry about that." Syaoran draped his arm around Sakura's shoulders. "I will be sending a beautician to her house." He received three glassy stares and pouts.

"Awwww, that's sad!" Tomoyo sniffed.

Syaoran smiled. "It's time for me to take care of her." He kissed Sakura's hair. "I have to take you home."

Sakura sat on her bed, brushing her hair. She invited Syaoran to have dinner with them even though her brother reluctantly agreed. Fujitaka on the other hand agreed, he didn't mind his other 'son' to eat with them even if it's everyday. Her eyes focused on the dress hanging in front of her closet. She has waited for one whole month to wear the dress and tomorrow she can finally do it.

A soft knock was heard and Fujitaka opened her door. "I just came to say goodnight."

Sakura smiled. "Goodnight daddy! Thank you for the nice dinner."

"No problem. Go to sleep, you need your beauty rest." Fujitaka winked and closed the door.

Syaoran was tossing around his bed. All night, his mind played images of him and Sakura at the prom. He glanced at his alarm clock beside him. 'It's 6 already in the morning and I still couldn't find sleep.' He grabbed a pillow and covered his face to block the small amount of light coming through his window. Luckily for the Juniors and the Senior of their school, they don't have classes for the whole day because of the JS Prom.

Wei knocked at his door three times and opened it. "Master, your breakfast is served."

"I need sleep." Syaoran grumbled beneath the pillow.

Wei raised one of his eyebrows. "This is very unusual Master, you always wake up early even if you don't have classes." A pillow hit him on his chest.

Syaoran covered his head with his blanket. "Leave."

Wei sighed. "I believe he is sick with Acute Excitedness Symptoms." With that he left the room.

Sakura was watching T.V. while eating her lunch with Kero sleeping beside her feet. The doorbell rang and Sakura placed the plate down on the table, closed the T.V. and went to answer the door. When she opened the door, she saw a woman standing on the doorstep.

"Hi, my name is Kate and I'm from Golds and Diamonds Beauty Saloon. Is Ms. Sakura Kinomoto around?" 

Sakura couldn't believe what she is hearing. Golds and Diamonds Beauty Saloon is one of the best and only the powerful and the rich people could afford their services. "H...hai! That's me."

Kate smiled. "I was sent by Li Syaoran for your make-up and hairstyle for the Prom."

"Please come in." Sakura said stepping aside as Kate came in dragging a bag. "Do you want a drink or something to eat?"

"No, thanks. I want to see you dress so I could visualize what I should do to you."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, of course. Please follow me."

Syaoran parked his car in front of the Kinomoto residence. He is excited to see Sakura but also nervous at the same time. All he knows is that she will look too beautiful tonight. He frowned at the thought of other boys looking at Sakura knowing that it will be the first time those people would see her dress like that. Tomoyo told him that Sakura only wears simple clothes during special events in their school. He gathered up his courage, got out of the car, walked towards the door and rang the bell. He carefully fixed his tie and suit while waiting for the door to open up.

Touya opened the door and glared.

"Good evening...brother." Syaoran returned the glare. "I came to pick my lovely Sakura." He smirked at him.

"Get in!" Touya grumbled. He didn't want to have a fight with Syaoran right now because he didn't want to ruin this night for his sister. He went up to his sister's bedroom to call her.

Fujitaka appeared wearing an apron. "Syaoran, do you want something to eat while waiting?"

"No, sir. I'm not hungry." Syaoran said while sitting down and placing a glass box containing the wrist corsage. 

Touya soon came down with Sakura behind him. She was very careful not to step on her gown. "Sorry for making you wait, Syaoran!"

Syaoran approached her at the bottom of the stairs. He loved seeing her in that gown again. Her hair was done in a neat bun with small glitters adorning it. On her ears are the diamonds that she wore when they had their first date. He kissed her softly on her forehead. "It was worth waiting. You look too lovely." He then tied the corsage on her right wrist. "Perfect! Shall we go my dear?" He offered his arm.

"Yes!"

The prom was being held in one of Tomoeda's deluxe hotel. The hotel itself sponsored the event by allowing them to use one of the function rooms and providing the cocktails.

"They're late!" Chiharu said while she straightened her empire cut dark blue gown. 

Takashi patted her back. "Maybe they're just struck in traffic." This amazed Chiharu a little because he said something that could have been a fact.

Tomoyo approach her in her purple halter gown with her date (guess! ^_~). "Relax, girl. I'm sure they will be here soon."

They heard some squealing near the entrance of the ballroom. Four heads turned just to see Syaoran and Sakura entering. The students were shocked to see Sakura dressed like that and it looked really good on her.

Syaoran glared and growled at the men ogling HIS Sakura. He was like a wolf, protecting his mate from the other hungry eyes. His arm snaked around her waist possessively and pulled her closer to him.

"You sure are head turners, my dear friends." Chiharu said as the couple reached their group. "And you my dear looks so beautiful tonight."

Sakura smiled and blushed. She inched closer to Syaoran.

"Guys, this is my date, Eriol Hiragizawa (spelling?)." Tomoyo said pulling the young man standing beside her closer. "He is the son of one of my mom's business associates."

Eriol smiled. "Nice meeting all of you." They all nodded and smiled at him.

"Where's Rika?" Sakura asked.

Takashi smiled. "Oh well, she's quite busy catching Mr. Terada's attention."

"Excuse us but I really want to dance with my angel." Syaoran led Sakura to the dance floor when he heard a slow love song being played.

On one of the tables near the dance floor, Sylvia was burning with jealousy as she watched Syaoran and Sakura dance closely. Until now, she could not accept the fact that she didn't get Syaoran.

"I'm sure that you will still be the prom queen this year!" One of her friends tried to encourage her.

Sylvia stood up and tried to flaunt her spaghetti-strapped red gown to the people. She striked a pose to show her legs through the slits of her gown. "Oh yes! I'm the best queen."

Another friend of hers squealed. "Here comes the principal! She's going to announce the Prom King and Queen!"

The music stopped as the Mrs. Whitefield came on stage. "Good evening to our dear students. I know that you guys probably think that it's too soon to announce the winners. But the teachers and I found them already at the moment they walked in. So, here's the moment you all have been waiting for!" She paused and opened the envelope. "The prom king is...Li Syaoran!"

The girls cheered wildly. Surely, there was no doubt of him winning.

"Get on the stage, your majesty and claim your throne." Mrs. Whitefield said holding the sash.

Syaoran kissed Sakura on the lips and he went up the stage. Mrs. Whitefield placed the sash on him. Sakura was clapping joyfully for him.

"And now...time for his queen!" Mrs. Whitefield opened another envelope. "And the winner is..."

CLIFFHANGER!!! Eheheheheheh! I'm soooo bad...evil to the core! Hmmmm....who could she be? Please review and thank you reading.

LOVE YAH ALL! ^_^


	12. Prom part 2

Eheheh!! I love the death threats that I received last time. Anyway, thank you for reviewing.

The note last chapter was not addressed to only one person but to everyone. 

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

"And now...time for his queen!" Mrs. Whitefield opened another envelope. "And the winner is..." She opened the envelope. "Ms. S..."

"I won again!" Sylvia stood up with her friends hugging her. She excitedly walked towards the stage to be with Syaoran.

The students clapped a little with some frown on their faces.

Mrs. Whitefield raised one of her eyebrows and cleared her throat. "I wasn't done yet, young lady. Our new lovely queen is Ms. Sakura Kinomoto!"

This time the students clapped their hands fully, each of them wearing a smile on their face. They found a new level of respect for the new queen.

Sakura was in complete shock and she couldn't move. Her hands covering her mouth and looking around the room with large eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening to her.

Sylvia stood at the foot of the stairs leading to the stage with a red face due to embarrassment. She looked at Sakura with murderous eyes. For the first time, the spotlight was taken away from her and whoever did it will pay dearly. She walked towards Sakura and raised her hand to slap her. 

When Syaoran saw this, he ran towards Sylvia and grabbed the hand. He pushed her away and stood in front of Sakura protectively. "No one has the right to HURT her!" He hissed, his hands clenching. The students watching the whole scene felt scared at the tone of his voice.

Sylvia stomped her foot on the ground. "She doesn't deserve it! A nobody, a low-life creature!! How dare she steal my fame...she wants to be me!"

"She's not a bitch like you are." A student suddenly said.

"Yeah." A girl laughed.

Tomoyo went in front of her. "Why would she want to be like you? I bet it is you who wanted to be like her. She has Syaoran's love and you're jealous of that." She smirked.

"Arrrggghhh!!!" Sylvia ran out of the ballroom like a lunatic. The students laughed at her antics. While Sylvia's friends were totally quiet and nobody even bothered to follow her.

Syaoran heard a small sob behind him. He turned around to see Sakura crying softly, her arms are wrapped around her and she was looking distantly. He embraced her into his strong and comforting arms. His hands stroked her back gently to soothe her.

"She was right. I am nothing." Sakura burried her face on his chest.

"Hush my love. You are a very special person. I love you for who you are and no one can change that." He swayed her softly as a love song played.

The students smiled and made room for the Prom King and Queen as they danced.

Syaoran's hand gripped the steering wheel when he remembered the scene earlier that night. He looked at Sakura who was staring out of the window blankly. She looked like as if the whole world's problem was placed on her shoulders. It should be a very special night for her. The rest of the night, she was silent that's why he decided to bring her home already. Though, he doesn't want Fujitaka and Touya to see her in that condition. He stopped the car when he the park.

Sakura blinked and looked at Syaoran with confusion.

He got out of the car, went to the passenger's side and opened the door. "Let's walk for a while for some fresh air." He offered his hand.

"Okay." Sakura replied softly. She took his hand as she got out.

Syaoran locked the car. He removed his coat and draped it around Sakura's shoulders. "I don't want you to get sick." His arm followed as he guided her along the path towards the lake. When they reached the lake, he found a bench and sat there. dragging Sakura to his lap. He cradled her gently. "Baby, please don't believe what Sylvia said. It hurts me to see you in this condition."

Sakura placed her head on his shoulders. "All my life, I felt that I have no worth...then you came, turning my life around."

"Because you are a precious and valuable person to me. God knows how much I love you!" He kissed her forehead and rocked her gently.

She sighed blissfully, a small smile crept to her her. "I love you too." She looked up at him. "I'm feeling much better now."

"That's good." He stood up with her still in his arms. "Let's get you home before your brother kills me."

Sakura giggled.

They are now walking towards Sakura's home. One of Syaoran's hands is on his back, trying to hide something. When they reached the door, Syaoran faced Sakura. He brought the hand that was behind him to show her what he was carrying. "You haven't worn this yet your majesty." He placed the crown on her head. He stepped back and admired her.

Sakura smiled and posed. "How do I look?"

"More than a queen."

The front door opened. "Glad to see you both." Fujitaka smiled. "Come in. You both are lucky that Touya is already asleep." The couple followed him. "Oh, I have a small favor to ask from both of you."

They both nodded.

"I just want to take pictures of you two." Fujitaka retrieved his camera from his pocket. He finished all the 24 shots on them on different locations in the house. "Know I have something to show to my grandchildren. Goodnight on both of you!" He quickly left the blushing couples.

Sakura smiled nervously at Syaoran. "Uh, sorry for that."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Could you tell your father to give me some copies? I'm sure my sisters and my mother would love to see those before my children does." He smiled.

Her eyes widened and blushed madly.

Syaoran laughed and kissed her passionately on her lips. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I must go before I give you a heart attack."

See...I'm a good girl now. I know I have to make Sakura the Prom queen because all of you might kill me.

To those who are requesting for an e-mail in case I have updated, I'm sorry if I couldn't do that. I don't have much time so please understand.

Thank you in advance for reviewing. ^_^


	13. Graduation

Hello to my avid readers! I'm so sorry if I haven't updated for such a long time. I'm still sick and my professors stuffed us with tests this week. Anyway, please enjoy reading. ^_^

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

Syaoran sat lazily on Sakura's bed as he watched her put a light make-up on. He came to pick her up to attend their graduation ceremony that night. Her father and brother would follow soon. He watched her powder blue dress hug her body perfectly, showing her curves. "Baby, you don't need to put any make-up at all. You're already too pretty and beautiful."

Sakura blushed and looked at him through the mirror. "It's light anyway. Besides, I don't want to look pale for the pictures."

"Ok, I guess my children won't want to see their mommy looking pale." Syaoran smiled when he saw Sakura's blush intensified. He stood up and strode towards her. "Let's go, we won't want to be late."

Touya scowled as he continued driving.

"Why such mood son? Shouldn't you be happy that it's your sister's graduation?" Fujitaka said as he noticed that the scowl was there since Touya picked him up from the university he's teaching.

"After that, the Chinese playboy will take Sakura from us!" Touya gripped the steering wheel.

Fujitaka smiled. He knows that Touya cares too much for his little sister. "Son, your sister is all grown up already. We should learn to release her somehow."

"I promised mom that I will take care of her. What if she comes home one day with a broken heart because of that Li!? I will rip that boy apart."

"I'm sure that Syaoran loves her dearly. Have faith in that boy that he will take care of Sakura." Fujitaka looked outside his window. "Since we're already here in her school, wipe that scowl on your face. I'm sure that you wouldn't want Sakura to see that."

Sakura looked at the back to where the parents are sitting. A small frown appeared on her face when she couldn't find the people she's looking for.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'm sure they'll come." Tomoyo said patting her hand.

"I'm just worried." Sakura informed the girl sitting beside her. She glanced to where the boys are sitting only to find that Syaoran was looking at her with worry. She gave him a smile.

"That woman sure does look very pretty." Chiharu commented while looking around.

Three more heads looked behind and saw a woman with long black hair and wearing cheongsam, walking gracefully as she looks for a chair to sit in. From the way she acted, she looks like a queen.

Sakura looked back at Syaoran. His eyes were wide as he continued to look at the same woman they are looking at.

Rika tapped Sakura's shoulder. "There's your dad and your brother!"

Sakura looked again at the back. Both men were on their way to sit. They took the vacant seats beside the woman.

Fujitaka waved back at Sakura. "There's your sister."

"Thank God that she's not sitting beside that brat." Touya crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Fujitaka noticed that Syaoran was looking at the woman sitting beside him. He looked at her and noticed that she is smirking at Syaoran. "Excuse me, do you know that boy?"

The woman looked at Fujitaka. "Yes, I'm his mother. Do you know him."

"Yes, I'm the father of his girlfriend." Fujitaka smiled.

"I'm Yelan Li. Sakura Kinomoto is your daughter? It's so nice meeting you." Yelan extended her hand towards Fujitaka.

Fujitaka shook her hand. "I'm Fujitaka Kinomoto and this is my son, Touya."

Touya stiffened when he heard that it was Syaoran's mother was the one sitting beside them. He hoped that she didn't hear when he called Syaoran 'brat'.

Syaoran waited by the door for Sakura to come out. He shook his head when he remembered that he saw a glimpse of his mother. He felt a small kiss on his cheek that made him grin. His arms encased the kisser.

"Congratulations darling!" Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck. This time she kissed him fully on the lips. 

The future Li clan leader smiled brightly. "I believe I had the best graduation gift than anyone else. Congratulations to you too, baby!" He kissed her.

"Get a room!" Takashi yelled when he passed the kissing lovers. His arm around Chiharu, a grin plastered on her face.

"Mind your own business!" Syaoran shouted at the retreating back of Takashi who gave him a victory sign. He drew Sakura more to his body.

Both of them didn't notice the footsteps coming towards them. They busy embracing each other.

"Ahem."

The young couple almost jumped away from each other when they heard the voice. They thought that it was the principal.

"Would you mind giving me an embrace too, Syaoran?"

Slowly, he turned around. "M..mother!" Syaoran stiffened and tried to look behind his mother.

Yelan smiled. "Don't worry son, your sisters are not here. Though I really had a hard time convincing them not to go with me. Congratulations, son."

Syaoran relaxed a little and finally gave his mother a hug. "Thanks mom."

"Why don't you introduce me to your girlfriend." Yelan whispered in her son's ear. She broke the embrace.

"Sakura, this is one of the important woman in my life. Mrs. Yelan Li, my mother." Syaoran said facing his girlfriend once again.

Yelan embraced Sakura. "I'm glad that I finally met you. You are so KAWAI!!"

Syaoran sweatdropped and Sakura just laughed nervously at her reaction. Sakura embraced her back and stepped back to face her brother and her father. 

"Congratulation, dear. I'm so proud of you." Fujitaka embraced her and kissed her hair. "Also to you, Syaoran." The boy gave him a nod and a small smile.

Touya patted her head. "Same here, squirt." 

Sakura broke the embrace and turned to Yelan. "Mrs. Li, this is..."

"I know them already. Oh please, call me mother." Yelan said clasping her hand in front of her chest. "I believe that tomorrow would be perfect for all of us to bond together and celebrate!" Her eyes sparkling with excitement.

For the second time in his life, Syaoran sweatdropped. Now he knows where his sisters got their attitude.

I'm soooooo sorry if this chapter isn't that good at all. I'm still sick, so please bear with me. Love you all!!! ^_^


	14. Bonding?

Thank you again for the reviews last time. 

I have said before that Syaoran will be OOC in this fic. If any of you have a problem with that, quit reading this. This is my fic and I'm the writer. I will do anything I want.

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

The next night, Sakura played with the end of the tablecloth as she and Syaoran waited for Yelan, Fujitaka and Touya in a French restaurant. They arrived together much earlier than the other because Syaoran wanted to have some 'quality time' with his girlfriend.

"Baby?"

Sakura looked at him. "Yes, hun?"

"I've been thinking about this for such a long time and I think this is the perfect opportunity to give this to you." Syaoran retrieved a small black box from his pocket and placed it in front of Sakura. "Open it."

Sakura happily obliged and opened the box. It contained a small gold ring, small diamonds adorned on the edges. Her hand flew to her mouth. 

Syaoran smiled at her reaction. "That is the ring given to the women promised to the Li Clan leaders. A symbol that whoever wears she will be married to the Li Clan leader." He removed the ring from the box and slipped it on her right ring finger. Silently, he thanked his mother for giving it to him last night.

"You've just made me the most happiest woman in the entire universe!" Sakura said, tears of happiness flowing down on her cheeks.

"I'm glad." Syaoran grabbed her hand and kissed her fully on the lips. He broke the kiss and wiped her tears away. "I know it's for happiness but your father and brother might kill me when they see your tears."

Sakura laughed. "Oh! There they are!" She waved happily at them.

Yelan quickly envelope both of them when she reached the table. "Hello my dear children." She sat down beside Sakura. 

Fujitaka kissed Sakura's hair and patted Syaoran's shoulders. "Sorry if we were late. The traffic was really heavy."

"It's alright dad." Sakura said.

Touya just sat down between Yelan and Fujitaka. 

Yelan noticed the ring on Sakura's finger. At that moment, she wanted to jump and shout with happiness or maybe call her daughters to celebrate with her on this special event. She remembered the way Syaoran's father presented that ring to her. Even with her overflowing joy, she remained calm. 

Soon the waiter came together with the menu and took their orders.

"Are you enjoy your stay her, Mrs. Li?" Fujitaka asked while they are waiting for their food.

"Please call me Yelan. Of course! I'm glad that I sent Syaoran here. I think it's the best decision that I have made for him." Yelan smiled at her son. "There's a lot of things that excites me here."

Fujitaka smiled. "That's good. Oh, Syaoran told me that he wanted to bring Sakura to Hong Kong for vacation."

"His sisters becomes too hyper when he sends Sakura's picture to them." Yelan stopped when the waiters came in with their food. "Actually, I was thinking of more than a vacation."

Sakura stopped twirling her fettucine alfredo and looked at Yelan confusingly.

"Well, as the future Li Clan leader, he has to study college in Hong Kong. The future Li mistress has to study with him." Yelan explained.

Touya chewed his baked macaroni. "Who's the future Li mistress?"

"It's your sister, young man." Yelan smiled at Touya."

Touya almost choked on what he is eating. His father pushed the glass of water nearer to him.

Fujitaka smiled on his daughter. "That's a wonderful news, Sakura. Are you both engaged?"

"Not yet, father. I just gave her a promise ring." Syaoran said lifting Sakura right hand so Fujitaka would see. "It is the same ring that my father gave to my mom."

Yelan hid her smile when Syaoran called Fujitaka 'father'. It sounds like he is already married to Sakura.

"My kaijuu will be studying in Hong Kong!" Touya said recovering from shock.

Sakura glared at him. "Touya!" She hissed at him.

Fujitaka sighed at the small sibling fight. "Well, our family couldn't afford for her upkeep in Hong Kong and..."

"You mustn't worry about that. It is the duty of the clan to take care of the future mistress." Yelan drank her white wine gracefully.

"You mean, she will live with you?!" Touya asked annoyingly.

Syaoran glared at him. "Of course, how could we take care of her if she's living somewhere else!"

Touya crossed his arms in front of her chest. "I just don't want her to sleep in Syaoran's room."

Sakura glared at him at the same time she was blushing at what her brother said. She looked at her father pleadingly to make him stop.

"Actually, that's her decision. When they see the ring, they do sometimes consider that she is already married to him." Yelan replied. Hiding her smile on the wineglass. She wouldn't mind babies crying and running around the Li mansion soon.

Fujitaka covered his son's mouth when he was about to say something. "I do trust my daughter that she will make the right decision. Whatever you choose, I'll support you."

"Thanks daddy." Sakura smiled.

Sakura sat on her bed, writing on her diary. A small knock made her stop writing. "Come in." She placed her diary on her bedside table.

Fujitaka sat beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders. "You know what, I'll miss my favorite daughter."

"I'm your ONLY daughter dad." Sakura said dryly. "I'll miss you too." She hugged him as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"It may be hard for me to let you go but you have a better future there in Hong Kong. Don't worry about Touya, he's just going to miss his kaijuu."

Sakura broke the embrace and sniffed. "I know dad."

"Don't worry, before you leave, the three of us will go out together just for fun." He stood up and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, child."

"Goodnight dad!"

Fujitaka closed the door slowly. 'Nadeshiko, I may not be able to look after her in Hong Kong but I know you will. Take care of our daughter.'

Hoooee!!!! Please review! ^_^


	15. Family Time

I forgot to say thank you to those who wished me to get well. I greatly appreciate it. Please enjoy reading...

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

"Oh daddy, this will look good on you." Sakura held up a blue checkered polo shirt towards her dad.

Fujitaka took it from her and inspected it. "It looks nice."

"I can't believe that you agreed with Sakura, dad." Touya grumbled as he shifted the shopping bags he that is holding.

Sakura just smiled at him. "Awwww...be good to your sister. Don't worry, you'll have your turn later."

Touya sighed in defeat.

Syaoran kept on walking around the living room of his apartment. He would sometimes look longingly on his phone.

"Son, would you stop pacing around. You're giving me a headache." Yelan looked at her son with sympathy while she sat on the sofa, reading on a magazine. "I know you wanted to be with Sakura but you have to let her have her time with her family."

Syaoran sat down beside her. "Yeah, I miss her already!"

Yelan smiled and placed the magazine down. She caressed her son's thick hair. "You've really changed my dear. Do you remember last time when we sat down together like this?"

"It was when I was about to leave." Syaoran smiled at the memory. "We seldomly spend time with each other, mom."

Yelan's smile disappeared. It was sadly true. Since her husband died, she became busy with being the Li Clan leader. She even sacrificed spending time with her children. "I'm so sorry my dear child."

"I have an idea!" Syaoran faced her. "I'll tour you around Tomoeda. I'll show you a lot of very interesting places."

"Ohhhh!!! I would love that!" Yelan clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Anyway, I haven't done any shopping yet!"

Syaoran fell from the sofa.

Sakura munched happily on her tuna sushi. "Mmmmmm!! I'll really miss this." She grabbed another sushi.

"I hope you'll not act like this in front of the Li Family." Touya snorted at his sister's eating habit.

Fujitaka chuckled. "I'm sure she won't, Touya. She won't be a kaijuu when Syaoran is around." 

"Daaaaaadd!" Sakura grumbled.

"He's such a good boy!"

"Definitely, I hope my son is like him."

Syaoran glared hard at the floor when he heard the people talking about him. He looked at his both hands, full of shopping bags from every signature store. On his right side, Wei is walking beside him, holding some shopping bags too. He grunted when his mother entered another shop. "Mom, when will you finish your shopping spree?"

"Oh Syaoran dear! It seems that everywhere I look, I see something that is very pleasant in my eyes. So, I have to buy it." Yelen replied happily as she held up a crystalline figurine. "This is another good addition to my collection!"

"There's only one solution to your problem. I'll blindfold you and lead you out of the mall."

Yelan glared at Syaoran. "That's very rude, son. Besides, we're spending some quality time together." She went out of the shop and continued walking.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Yeah...quality time."

"Ohhhhh!! It's soooo cute!" Yelan looked happily through the display window of a baby store.

Wei smiled at the Li mistress. "I used to accompany you and Master Li when you both bought stuffs like that for young master."

"I want to buy again!"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "You're pregnant! Who's the father!!" He looked suspiciously at his mother.

"I'm not!" Yelan glared at Syaoran again. "What I'm saying is you should give me grandchildren so I could buy them clothes!"

Syaoran turned into a human tomato. "Moooooom!! Let's not discuss this in public!"

Yelan placed her hands on her hips. "Ok, son. Just remember, not just 3 but a dozen or more grandchildren is what I want!" She walked away from the store.

Syaoran almost collapsed at what he heard. Wei hid his laughter as he passed the future producer of the next Li generation.

Touya reluctantly stepped out of the dressing room. Sakura and his father forced him to wear a sweater that they both insisted that it would look good on him.

"That's nice, son." Fujitaka commented.

"I don't like sweaters! I don't look macho!" 

Sakura snorted. "Since when did you look like one?"

"Don't worry, son. You may not look macho but still you inherited my good looks." Fujitaka patted him on his shoulder. "It doesn't look bad on you."

"I think he prefers wearing just vests so he could show his skinny body!" Sakura said while laughing and throwing a checked vest at his face.

Touya chased Sakura around the store.

Fujitaka shrugged at the sight before him. 'Until now, I'm wondering where they both inherited their craziness."

Sorry if this chapter is short and there's no S+S moments. I hope that it entertained you all. It's just that I'm in no good mood because I had a fight with my dad. 

Thank you for reading and please review. ^_^


	16. Sayounara

I'm baaaaaaccckkk!!! Sorry for the long wait, I was busy with my school projects. About the fight with my dad, it's already finished. We're both in good terms again. 

Thank you all for your reviews!

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

Sakura folded her last blouse and placed it on her luggage. She closed the zipper and locked it. Slowly, she stood up and glanced around her almost-empty bedroom. Tomorrow, she would be leaving to start her life in Hong Kong with Syaoran and the Li Clan. A part of her is happy that she would be with Syaoran most of the time. Another part of her is reluctant to leave her only family. She sighed as she sat down on her bed, hugging a teddy bear that her father gave when she was younger.

"Sakura-chan." Her father came in with Touya behind him.

"Hello." Sakura smiled at them both.

Fujitaka glanced around his daughter's bedroom. It saddened him to see the room filled with her stuffs before but now it looks dull. About three luggages together with 2 boxes are sitting in the corner. He sat down beside his daughter and embraced her tightly, almost afraid to let her go. "I will miss you soo much."

"Yeah, I hate to admit it but I will also miss you." Touya sat down in front of them and he patted Sakura's hair. He hated the fact that another woman in their family would be leaving. 'At least we would have the chance to see her...unlike mom.'

"I think that it will be quite dull around here. I will not see the two of you fight anymore." Fujitaka said as he rubbed the back of Sakura.

Sakura sobbed. "You're making it harder for me to leave!" She cried in her father's chest.

Fujitaka smiled sadly. "Don't worry my dear. I'm sure you'll be happy there, I know that Syaoran will do anything to make you happy. Don't worry about us. You will have a wonderful future there."

"If that brat hurts you, I swear I'll be there as soon as possible to beat him up!" Touya said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The next morning, Syaoran tapped his foot while waiting for his mother. Wei has already placed their luggage inside the limo. "Mom! we have a plane to catch!" He sighed. "Why didn't she just bring our private plane here!" He mumbled.

Yelan walked out, locking the door. She held her make-up kit and her bag on one hand. "Syaoran, I should look beautiful when they see me in the airport!"

"Vain." Syaoran mumbled while he walked towards his Mercedes Benz.

"I heard that young man!" She glared at him before getting inside the limo.

Touya placed down the last box in their living room while they are waiting for Syaoran and Yelan to arrive. "What did you pack in there? Rocks?"

"Weakling!" Sakura said without looking at him. She is currently playing fetch with Kero.

The doorbell rang and Fujitaka answered the door. "Good morning to both of you!"

Yelan removed her shades and hat. "Good morning to you all also. Is Sakura ready?" She said while walking inside the living room.

Syaoran nodded to Fujitaka as he passed him while following his mother. He was too eager to see his Sakura already.

"I'm here." Sakura smiled at Yelan and embraced Syaoran.

"Well, let's get Sakura's things into the limo." Fujitaka said quite sadly as he bent down to pick up one of the luggages.

"Wait." Syaoran placed his hand on Fujitaka's shoulder. He placed the keys of his Mercedes Benz and his apartment on Fujitaka's palm. "They are yours now."

Touya stood there dumbfounded.

Fujitaka's eyes widened. "No, son. I couldn't accept them." He tried returning the keys back to Syaoran.

"No, dad. They are yours. It's also a way of me thanking you for being good to me while I'm here. Besides, I can't bring them to Hong Kong." Syaoran smiled at him.

"Thank you, son." Fujitaka smiled.

Fujitaka embraced his daughter tightly. He tried desperately to stop the tears of sadness for he couldn't bear another woman in his life leave him.

Touya patted his father's back and trying to be strong for him. Indeed, he will miss his kaijuu or squirt.

Yelan watched the scene with tearful eyes. She elegantly, wiped the tears with her white handkerchief. "This is such a movie scene!" She sniffed and blew her nose.

Syaoran sweatdropped.

"Be good, my child. I hope you would have the time to call us or maybe even visit us." Fujitaka finally released Sakura.

Sakura wiped her tears away. "Don't worry dad, I will do that."

Syaoran came closer. "We will be spending every summer here in Japan." He placed his arm around Sakura. "We must go now."

"Ok." Sakura kissed her father and embraced her brother.

Fujitaka embraced Syaoran. "I'm trusting my daughter in your hands."

"I'm more than willing to take care of her. She's in very good hands, father." Syaoran embraced back. He was getting quite emotional now so he broke the embrace.

"Take care of him brat and don't hurt her!" Touya said as he broke the embrace with his sister.

Yelan shook hands with Fujitaka. "You'll receive wedding invitations soon." she whispered.

Syaoran embraced Sakura as she buried her head in his chest. The three of them walked towards the bridge that will lead them to the plane.

Fujitaka removed his glasses and wiped it. Both men looked sadly as three figures disappeared.

Sakura watched the clouds from her first class seat. She excitedly observe the clouds. Though, she suddenly remembered her father and her brother. A small frown appeared on her face.

Syaoran noticed this. He placed his hand on her chin and made her turn him. "Darling, I know that you really miss them. I'll assure you that I will take care and love you so much. I'll make you the happiest woman alive."

"You're such a sweatheart!" Sakura jumped into his lap.

"Thank you." Syaoran chuckled while she fell asleep. He placed a blanket over them and wrapped his arms around her as he joined her in a peaceful slumber.

Hoeeee!!!!! There's too much drama in this chapter. Please review ^_^


	17. Hong Kong!

Halooooo!!! Who said that the previous chapter was the last? Anyway, there will be last two chapters for this fic because it seems that I won't be able to write fic next year. I will be free after my final exams.

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

He felt a small tap on his shoulders. His eyes opened quickly and glared at the person who did that, thinking there is a threat.

The flight attendant jumped back a little at his reaction. "Um...Mr. Li, the plane is about to land. Please fasten your seatbelt. I will help your girlfriend to her chair."

"No, thanks. I can do it." Syaoran looked at down at Sakura who was still sleeping. He didn't have the heart to disturb her peaceful sleep.

"Alright, sir." With that the flight attendant left.

Syaoran placed Sakura back on her chair and strapped her seatbelt and his. He sighed as he softly caressed her smooth cheek.

"It seems that she likes to sleep." Yelan's voice was heard behind him.

"That's one of her favorite hobby." He chuckled when Sakura leaned to his touch and sighed blissfully.

Yelan clasped her hands in front of her chest. "You know what, I remembered something. I also loved to sleep when I was pregnant with you!"

Syaoran coughed and blushed again like a tomato. "MOM!"

"Ohohohoho!"

Yelan was walking through the crowd with a straight posture. The bodyguards of the Li Clan were doing their best not to let any of the crowd come near them. 

Syaoran was following his mother. His arms is around the half sleeping girl leaning on him for support. His eyes observed the crowd as they go wild when they saw him.

"Syaoran! I love you!"

"Marry me!!"

"You are my life!!"

"Hey girl wake up and marry me!!"

Syaoran quickly looked for the source of that male voice. His arms tightened around Sakura, as a sign of protectiveness and to show that she belongs to him. When they were about to reach the waiting limo, a man threw a red rose to Sakura which hit her in the face.

"Huh?" Sakura looked around confusingly. 

Yelan was quite suprised that Sakura have fans already here in Hong Kong. She was quite surprised when Syaoran handed Sakura to her.

Syaoran saw the man and grabbed his shirt. Fortunately, his bodyguards pulled him before his fist landed on the poor man's face. "Never do that again!" He glared and growled while Sakura pulled him.

"Syaoran-kun! I'm alright!" She pulled him into the limo where Yelan was waiting for them.

"Why did you that?" Yelan crossed her arms in front of her chest as the limo's door was closed.

"What if Sakura got hurt! He could have thrown a stone, book..."

Sakura sighed. "I'm alright, dear. Don't be too paranoid."

"Alright, I'm sorry ladies. That will never happen again." He gave both of them a reassuring smile. "At last the harassment is over."

"Wait till your sisters see you and your girlfriend, dear." Yelan gave him a wicked grin.

Syaoran paled.

"Hoe?"

Sakura was almost glued to the window as the limo drove through the long driveway of the Li Mansion. She happily looked at the lush garden before her. "It's sooooo beautiful here!" Her eyes widened at the sight before her. "Your house, I mean mansion is soo beautiful and large!"

Syaoran scooted closer to her so he could see the home he left a year ago. "It will be yours soon." He whispered in her ears. "Or maybe I could build another one for you."

"Hoeee..." Sakura blushed.

They have finally reached the main entrance of the mansion. Sakura stared at the marbled stairs and two pillars. The limo's door opened and she stepped out with Syaoran following behind her. She looked down as saw that the Li symbols are embedded on the marble floor in gold.

Yelan walked pass them. She is too excited to show his daughters their future sister-in-law.

"Let's get in. You will be more amazed at the interior decorations of the mansion." Syaoran pulled her towards the 2 large wooden doors. The butlers following behind them and carrying their luggage.

Sakura couldn't believe the way how the mansion was decorated and furnished. It's beauty and finest arrangements surpassed any deluxe hotel in the whole world.

Syaoran smiled as he watched Sakura glance around her surroundings like a small child. 'I'm sure she will enjoy staying here.'

"KAWAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

Syaoran quickly froze.

Sakura blinked and glanced around. "Hoe?" In less than a second she found herself surrounded by four women, their eyes glazed as they look on her.

"She is soo perfect!" 

"Really cute!"

"Lovely!"

"Sexy!"

Sakura sweatdropped and looked helplessly at Syaoran.

"Ahem!" Syaoran tried to get the attention of his sisters. He pulled back Sakura to him. "This is my girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto. These are my sisters, Sakura-chan."

"Our future sister-in-law!! Awwwww!!" They all said at the same time.

Feimei stepped forward. "Let me talk to her so we could get some bonding!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

Syaoran sighed. 'What kind of sisters do I have?' "I'm sure my girl is tired. So, let her give some rest today." Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand as he lead her upstairs.

The four women sighed at the cute sight before them.

Syaoran opened the door to a bedroom and opened the lights.

Sakura followed behind him and once again gaped at the beautiful and spacious room. 

"This is your bedroom. I'm just in the next door." Syaoran said as he sat down on the bed.

"Mine?" She looked happily around. The walls of the room are covered with a wallpaper of pink and white roses. Her comforter and curtains matched the wallpaper. She has a living room inside the room and a small fireplace. She glanced inside the walk-in closer and found a maid unpacking her clothes.

"You like it?" Syaoran inquired behind her.

Sakura turned around. "Very much!"

Syaoran chuckled and looked at the walk-in-closet. "I will be filling this with your clothes." He kissed her forehead. "As of the moment, take a relaxing bath and enjoy your new comfortable bed. If you need anything, you can use the intercom to call me. Okay?"

"Yes and thank you." With that Syaoran left.

"Madame, would you like me to prepare your bath?" The maid asked as she stood up.

Sakura turned to her and smiled. "Sure."

Syaoran closed the door of his bathroom wearing only his boxers and a towel around his neck. He sat down and towel-dried his hair. His thoughts suddenly wandered to the girl occupying the room next to his. He imagined her lying in the bathtub filled with water and milk. Rose petals floating around...

He shook his head and promised to himself that he would keep her virginity until they are married. As of now, he will make her the world's luckiest girl in the entire universe. 

There you go guys, another chapter done. Please review! ^_^


	18. Engagement

Here's a fast update!!! Yehey! Please enjoy.

In case you guys are wondering about the milk and water thing last chapter, some said that milk can make your skin smoother. I have actually heard of milk baths with rose petals in it. 

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

Syaoran leaned against his silver Porsche as he waited for Sakura. Last four years ago, they graduated form highschool and now, they will be graduating from college. They both went to the same university but with different courses. He took up Business Management because as a future Li Clan leader, he has to know how to manage all the family business. As for Sakura, she took up Interior Design after she got inspired with the Li Mansion. She said that she wanted to design the best house that Syoaran will build for them.

As he has promised, every summer they traveled back to Japan to visit her family and friends. He was glad that every time they visit there, Touya slowly accepts him. He gained both men's trust when they see that he has taken good acre of Sakura.

"Syao-chan!"

He glanced up and saw a curvaceous woman approaching him. Her mid-back long honey brown hair swayed gently as she walked. She has indeed grown up into such a beautiful woman throughout the years. Every student in the schools never fails to turn their head towards her as she passes by. She was indeed a beautiful sight to behold. He will never grow tired of her.

"How's my angel?" He opened his arms.

Sakura happily buried her face in his muscular chest and he encased her in his strong arms. His muscles developed through those trainings that he received. "Quite tired from those exams."

Syaoran chuckled. "Don't worry. It's over now."

"Yeah." She broke the embrace reluctantly and looked at his handsome face. "Can we go home now? I really want to sleep." 

"Alright, my dear." Syaoran kissed her forehead and escorted her to the passenger seat. He went to the driver's side and drove away.

Sakura jumped on her bed at the moment she saw it.

Syaoran chuckled at her actions. He placed her things on her desk and kissed her hair. "Assist her when she wakes up." 

The maid nodded. "Master, your mother is waiting for you in the garden."

Syaoran went out of the room. When he reached the garden, he saw his mother sitting on one of the wood benches. She was facing the man-made lake and feeding the ducks. "You wanted to talk to me?" He sat down beside her.

Yelan smiled at him. "The time has come my dear child." She handed him a small black box.

Syaoran took it and stared at it for a long time.

"Having doubts?"

"Never mother." He looked at her with a strong determination. "I have waited for this for such a long time." 

"You have the same spirit like your father." 

Syaoran smiled at her. "Of course, mom. I'm his son." He embraced her. "Thank you for everything."

Yelan returned the embrace. A small tear rolled down her cheek for happiness.

"Hoe!" Sakura glanced at her alarm clock, her eyes widened.

"Have you rested well, madame?" A young maid slowly approached her.

Sakura smiled at her. "Oh yes. I feel like I'm full of energy again."

The maid smiled. "Madame, Master Syaoran informed me that you have a dinner with him tonight. So, I prepared a bubble bath for you and your gown is already prepared with the accessories. Somebody will come to help you fix your hair and make-up."

Sakura's eyes widened again. "Really! That is so wonderful! Thank you!" She stood up and walked excitedly towards her bathroom.

Syaoran fixed his necktie for the nth time.

"Stop that Syaoran!" Feimei scolded him and she forced his hands on his side. She adjusted his necktie again. "How many time do I have to do this?!"

"Sorry, sis." Syaoran sighed. "It seems to quiet in here. Where's the others?"

Feimei placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, they're making their children sleep."

Syaoran turned to the mirror. "Sis, do you think that everything will be alright tonight?" He looked at his only unmarried sister through the mirror.

Feimei smiled and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. "My dear, where's the Li in you? Nothing bad is going to happen tonight, I will even put my life into it. Just be yourself." She made him face her. "I never imagined you to be this nervous."

"Oh well..." Syaoran embraced her. "Thank you for helping me."

She embraced back. "Anything for my only brother."

Syaoran paced back and forth as he waited at the bottom of the stairs. He glanced up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He smiled at the moment he saw her coming down with the help of a maid. The velvet strapless violet gown looked too good on her. Her curves were perfectly seen. Her hair down with curls at the end of it and a hairband made of diamonds held her bangs out of her eyes. 

Yelan and her daughters were doing all their best not to squeal too hard so they won't wake the children up.

Syaoran offered his hand as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Sakura took it with a smile and allowed him to guide her to the rich garden of the Li mansion.

"Why this celebration?"

Syoaran placed his finger on her lips. "You will know later, my darling."

Sakura gave him a cute pout. The pout disappeared the moment they reached the center of the garden. Beside the fountain, there is a small table and chairs for only two people. The place was lighted with bamboo torches. "This is soo beautiful!" Her eyes sparkled at the romantic setting before her.

"I was actually looking for the best place to celebrate this special occasion." Syaoran pulled out one of the chairs as she sat down. He sat across her. "And I believe this is the best place."

"Do you think Syaoran would be able to make it?" Fuutie whispered as they watched the couple eat their dinner. They were all hiding behind a bush.

Yelan placed her finger in front of her lips. "He will, have faith my children. As of now let us watch them."

Five pairs of eyes once again focused on the sight before them.

Sakura wiped her lips with her napkin as Wei removed the empty plates. "The food is really good!"

"Well, wait till you get the dessert." Syaoran smiled nervously.

Wei came in holding two covered plates. He placed them down and left as soon as possible.

Sakura removed the cover at the same time with Syaoran. "Oh my, strawberry cake! I love this!" She looked at her and Syaoran's cake. They have the same color, design, ri...

Wait a minute...

Sakura looked closely on top of her cake. "OH MY GOD!" Her hands quickly covered her mouth and her eyes widened. 

Syaoran smiled at her reaction. He removed the 6-carat diamond ring from her cake and licked the icing. She did not notice it immediately because it looked like it was part of the design. He stood up and kneeled in front of her. "Sakura, will you make me the most happiest man in the whole world by marrying me." He looked at her nervously and he held the ring up.

"I do!" Sakura watched as Syaoran slipped the ring on her right ring finger. She jumped on him, crying with so much joy.

Syaoran stood up with her and swayed as he heard a soft music. 

Hope you guys liked this chapter ^_^ Please read and review.


	19. MARRIAGE

The final chapter of the story. Please read the author's notes below after reading this.

As of now...enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer Applies

It's His Turn

After a year, Syaoran was once again facing the full length mirror in his room. His hands are itching to touch and adjust his necktie.

"If you dare try to ruin my work, I'll replace it with a polka dot bow tie." Feimei glared at him through the mirror.

Syaoran got scared at his sister's threat so he shoved his hands inside the pockets of his pants and walked around the room. "I'm getting nervous again."

Feimei stopped him from walking and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Look brother, it is natural to feel scared on your wedding day. What is important is that you will not back out."

"Never!" Syaoran looked at her with determination in his eyes. "It's just that I'm scared if I would be a good husband to her or a father to my children." He eyes dropped down.

"You will be." Feimei raised his chin for him to face her. "I believe in you."

They were disturbed by a small feet running around the room followed by a woman. Syaoran and Feimei watched in amusement. Soon the little boy clutched on Syaoran's pants.

"Aaargh! I couldn't chase him well because of my high-heeled shoes!" Xiefa placed her hands on her waist while looking at her youngest son.

Syaoran chuckled and carried the little boy. "Such an active young man we have here." He tickled his tummy which earned him a giggle from the child. "You love making your mom run." Feimei laughed.

"Not now or he'll ruin my look!" Xiefa extended her arms towards her son. "Come now or you might ruin your Uncle Syaoran's suit." The boy complied to his mother's request. Xiefa stepped back and looked at her brother. "What a handsome brother I have here." She smiled at him.

"Thanks sis." 

"And I'm sure there will be additional very cute children running around the mansion." Feimei winked at her sister. They both left giggling, leaving a human tomato behind.

Sakura stood silently in front of the three full-length mirrors. She wore an off-shoulder white gown with small diamonds scattered on her bodice but on her waist it has 2 inches of belt full diamonds and pearls with intricate designs. The gown is made from the finest silk. The train of her dress was the heaviest. It is 4 feet long, diamonds and pearls were scattered all over it that formed elegant designs. On the edge of it, smaller diamonds are embedded to form the Li symbol.

"I never thought that you would be the first one to get married." Tomoyo said as she adjusted the diamond crown that held the thin veil of the bride.

Chiharu looked at the diamonds on the wedding dress. "You are a multi-million bride!"

"Oh well, it was Mom who wanted the dress to be like this." Sakura said.

Rika looked at her through the mirror. "It is the pride of the Li clan. Of course they wouldn't want you to wear any cheap wedding gown, my dear."

"How is the lovely bride?" Yelan said as she came in. She smiled at the train of the gown. "Every bride of the Li Clan leader wears this." She kneeled down and touched it. Remembering the time when she was the one wearing it.

"Oooohhh!! So, it's some kind of a heirloom." Chiharu said looking at it with awe. She couldn't believe that after all those years, the clan has managed to retain its whiteness.

Yelan stood up and nodded. "Sakura, the wedding will start in 15 minutes. Are you ready?"

"Quite nervous and scared but also excited." Sakura turned to her and smiled. "I don't know if I would be able to walk down the isle properly."

Tomoyo laughed. "Don't worry, the three of us will be behind you to help you."

Syaoran observed the lavishly decorated garden of the mansion. Both he and Sakura wanted the wedding to be in the garden because it is where Syaoran proposed to her. He walked towards the fountain and found his best-man staring at the water.

"Having doubts?"

Touya turned to the speaker. "I should have brainwashed father not to give Sakura's hand in marriage." He smirked at Syaoran's reaction. He turned back to look at the water. "Nah, just kidding. I know that you will be able to take good care of her."

"Thanks." Syaoran smiled at the trust Touya gave him. "I know that I never made a mistake in choosing you as my best man." He turned around to face the audience and saw that almost all the chairs are already occupied. The orchestra is now in their own position, ready to play any minute.

"You will now face another chapter of your life any minute." Touya patted his shoulders.

The wedding march soon started. Syaoran shifted his weight from one foot to another. It seems that he was getting excited to see his lovely bride. He missed her terribly because they have forbidden him to see his bride yesterday, as a tradition of their clan. His train of thoughts was cut when Sakura finally appeared, walking down the aisle with her father. Her three best friends walking behind her, making sure that the train of her dress glides smoothly as she walked.

Syaoran could see the beauty of his bride when they have reached his side. He felt like he was falling hopelessly in love again with Sakura.

"Take care of her son." Fujitaka said as he gave Sakura's hand to Syaoran. His eyes are watering a little.

Syaoran nodded. "Hello there, lovely." He whispered as they stood in front of the altar.

Sakura blushed at what he said and turned to the priest as the ceremony started.

It was the nth time they heard the clicking of the fork against the glass. Syaoran turned to his wife. "We shouldn't disappoint them, eh?"

"You are enjoying this too much." Sakura said as she inched closer to him. She is wearing now a venus cut white gown. It gave her a big relief from the wedding dress she wore earlier.

"Of course, I have the reason to kiss my wife passionately in front of everyone." He kissed her, not even giving her time to reply.

"KAWAIIIII!!!!" The Li sisters together with Tomoyo, Rika and Chiharu shouted again. 

Syaoran broke the kiss reluctantly. "Let's dance, my dear wife." He offered as the orchestra played one of his favorite romantic songs. 

"Sure." Sakura stood up along with Syaoran and they went in the center of the dance floor. The whole room dimmed as they both danced as if they were the only people in that room. 

"May I cut in?" Fujitaka tapped Syaoran's shoulders.

Syaoran reluctantly gave Sakura to Fujitaka for a dance. He smiled when his mother walked to him.

The people waved their hands as they watch the young couple walk towards the limo that will take them to the airport. They were both now dressed in casual clothes. Fujitaka and Yelan ran to their children.

"I'm soo excited to have my first grandchild." Fujitaka said as he embraced Sakura.

Sakura blushed. 

Yelan giggled. "Oh, you just don't know how wonderful they are!"

"Don't worry father, I will give you a lot of grandchildren." Syaoran grinned as he placed his arms around Sakura.

"KAWAIII!!!"

Yelan smiled. "You guys have to go, you still have a plane to catch."

They both nodded and went inside the limo. Sakura rolled the window down and waved happily to the guests.

Syaoran rolled up the window for her. "Of we go to Hawaii, honey. Where you will be conceiving our first child."

Sakura kissed him. "I have a proposal to you."

"Go on."

"Let's make our children in different countries?"

Syaoran grinned. "That's a VERY good idea." He kissed her more passionately this time.

******************************* PLEASE READ! ***********************************

Unfortunately, this is the end. I'm really sorry about it but I have to concentrate on my studies. I would 

really like to thank all my wonderful readers. Your reviews really enlighten me. I am assuring all of you that

THERE IS A SEQUEL. Though, I would be able to write again after 2 months. Anyway, I hope all of you 

enjoyed this story. Love you all! ^_^

******************************* PLEASE READ! ***********************************


End file.
